Hour Minute Second
by Uwaah
Summary: After winning the fourth great ninja world war and becoming Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto is sent back in time, to the Chunin exams start. Now he gets a second chance to change the death of his closest friends. Time Travel. NaruHina
1. Prologue  Rush Hour

**Hour Minute Second**

Me: Um… this is the first of my newest fiction… You saw the summary, so you know what it's about, if you didn't see the summary, it will come right up.

Naruto: Eh?

Me: TIME TRAVEL FICTION!

Sasuke: Where do I get in, in this?

Me: Somewhere… funny?

Sasuke: Author doesn't own anything.

Edited: 15-04-2012 - Because of pairing / Story deleted itself, and I had to republish it... AND IT KEEPS ON DELETING ITSELF!

* * *

><p>Summary: After winning the fourth great ninja world war and becoming Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto is sent back in time, to the Chunin exams start. Now he gets a second chance to change the death of his closest friends. Time Travel. NaruHina<p>

''Oh'' – Talking

'_Chunin' – Thinking_

**''Time'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Help' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

Warnings: Foul language, OOC'ness and time traveling. May or may not contain spoilers.

* * *

><p>Prologue – Rush Hour<p>

Narutos P.O.V

**Misery…** that's all I've been feeling the past five years. My closest friends… Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, granny Tsunade and Sasuke died. All I have left now is captain Yamato, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Shino, Lee, Sai, Ino and Chouji… they still lived. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, they also lived.

Raikage A, Mizukage Mei and Tsuchikage Onoki still lived... the only Kage who died in the war was granny Tsunade. When they announced her death, I was proclaimed Rokudaime Hokage.

**Pain…** every time I take a walk, I look at that village that was rebuilt, I only see pain. After Pain invasion, it was rebuilt under the war by the villagers.

I always thought _'what if'_, and in that I added, _'what if, Sasuke never left the village'_, it always made me wander, if Sasuke didn't leave… would the fourth great Shinobi world war not have happened-ttebayo?

**Love…** I never loved a woman, and never am I going to. I lost all hope of love when they died. Friendship love… I have a lot of that. The last of my friends, I love. I've never felt this much loneliness.

Even though I still have my friends, I just want a family, but whenever I try to love, it all goes away. I all just disappear. I want my life back… I want it all back… I WANT THEM ALL BACK!

**Loneliness…** an empty black hole in my heart… it can never be filled out again. Even when I'm surrounded, hailed as a hero, said to be the best of the best… It still feels like a part of me is empty.

It's just like Sasuke said; _we're suffering because of our bonds._ Everything I want, everything I need… I want the black hole in my heart to disappear forever. Dattebayo

**Hope…** there's no such thing as hope. All hope was lost when the publication of shinobis were reduced by… a lot. My people… Raikage-donos people, Mizukage-samas people, Tsuchikage-donos people and Gaaras people… they all suffered with the loss of their comrades, family and friends… all hope was lost in the fourth great shinobi world war.

Nobody will ever get over the terror of the most life-changing war in the history of the ninjas. Dattebayo

**Frustration…** I feel like… like dying. I don't want to be the Hokage anymore… I want to be free, like my friends, kind of free… I have to go back. Back to the world I loved. The world I want to be my world again.

The world were my friends were alive… every single one of them. I will go back… I will not fail the people who believed in me again… This frustration stage is over…

A seal I've been working on for the past five years… a seal that allows me to go back in time, and change it all. It is time to try it out. I want to change it all. Starting with where it all started, Orochimaru. When he planted that damn cursed seal on Sasuke, he turned against us and into the world of evil.

After killing Orochimaru, he became a part of team Taka. Team Takas member Suigetsu, held invaluable information about Orochimarus experiments. He controlled the war with this.

Sasuke teamed up with the Madara imposter, Tobi, the unknown shinobi. After teaming up with him, they finally had the power to start the fourth great shinobi world war.

If Orochimaru didn't plant the cursed seal on him, he would have never left, and if he never left he wouldn't have teamed up with the unknown shinobi, and if he had never teamed up with him, the fourth great shinobi world war would have never started… and if it never happened… they would never been dead, dattebayo.

Going back now, I could save the lives of thousands and thousands of shinobis. By saving them… I could be saving myself. By writing down the last number… the number of when and where I will be going… I could be going now... I could see all my friends again… I want to… I have got to do it!

It became dark, as I wrote the last number on the scroll. For some reason I felt like I was being sucked into my own heart… the black hole must have been extended. I can hear… laughter… My arms and legs hurts. My head too. It's like… it's like I'm being ripped apart. It felt horrible.

But I've tried worse… when they died, I felt like dying a slow death. It felt like a rushing hour… an hour within a second… Because within that moment, the black hole disappeared, but the pain was still there. If I could say I was happy that the hole disappeared, I would be lying. I wanted to die, right there and then. But it all disappeared-ttebayo.

**Happiness… **I don't know the meaning of that word anymore. I used to be happy all the time, but now I'm… I'm stuck in an unknown person's house. But I've been here before, I think. These surroundings seem familiar… but where am I?

The door opened. It revealed a beautiful, stranger, yet familiar woman. She had dark blue hair and onyx eyes… familiar. ''Oh, Naruto-san... you're awake already.'' The woman said with a hint of disbelief. She sounded familiar too; behind her was a boy with a hat, and brown hair covering his eyes, as he bowed his head.

''Brother Naruto, you're awake!'' The little boy, who also looked and sounded familiar, shouted, ''I didn't think that you would ever wake up!'' The boy sobbed.

A word was about to slip my tongue… a word I never thought I would be saying again, ''Inari…''

''Naruto, you already awake?'' A pink-haired girl, I thought I would never see again, stated.

''What happened?'' I asked

''You fainted on the bridge after the fight with Zabuza and Haku.'' She answered.

I was flung back in time, to the day we completed our first C-ranked mission. My body… my old body… I didn't think that I would end up as a 12-year old again. I should probably give them an explanation, for that, before they get too suspicious. ''Chakra exhaustion… They were remarkable fighters.'' I replied, as I sat up in my bed with pain shooting though my body, dattebayo.

'_Sakura… I never thought that I would see you again. Not after you died, when Tobi found his way to the medical camp.'_ I sighed.

**Exhaustion…** the Jutsu I was using took a lot out of me. My body feels like a thousand of needles had been pushed through my skin. I was in pain every time I moved, but that's just how it is. I have to get over it, and up on my feats again. After Wave and we were going home… we met Gaara, Temari and Kankuro… then the Chunin exams would start. Breathing hardly, I could really use some water…

''Water-ttebayo…'' I muttered, but Sakura caught it and she ran downstairs. Probably to get some water, for me.

''Naruto, great to see you awake again. I can't say the same about Sasuke, just yet. He's still resting.'' Kakashi-sensei stated… I can't even trust him. Even though, he was my lifeguard in the future. I just hope I'm not hallucinating about all this.

**Disappointment… **whether or not to feel it when I look at the, I don't know. I want to be happy, but I feel somewhat disappointed… like I want to run and hide, right here and right now. In five years I have been living with nothing but misery… shouldn't I be happy to see them all again? Am I a bad person for not being cheerful about it?

''We'll be out of the door and home in Konoha, when Sasuke wakes up.'' Kakashi-sensei reassured. ''You don't look so good… a little pale, maybe.''

''Here's the water, Naruto.'' Sakura interrupted, with the water in her hands. She walked to me and handed the water to me, and I gratefully took it.

''Thank you… Sakura.'' My voice was scratching, it hurt. I didn't know why, and I didn't want to know why. All I wanted to know was when and where I was going after this… after I save the world from the cruel future. I want to know if I ever can become Rokudaime Hokage once again…

Kurama, do I still have the power over Kurama? Sage mode… do I still have that too? Rasenshuriken? Wind chakra? Natural chakra? Anything?

**Power…** I need my powers from the future, to save it. To defeat Orochimaru, Akatsuki… Tobi! To help a lost soul find its way, to save the dying light within my best friend, to wipe away the blood running down in this world. In my future, peace was restored… but I was not happy. The power from my fellow apprentice, Nagato, was used. Yahiko, Konan… also my fellow apprentice of Pervy Sage. They also had a big role for my powers. As Haku said when I was twelve…

_When… a person has something important to protect… that's when they can become truly strong._

''Loser … I see you're awake.'' A deep voice said from the doorframe.

I looked up. I saw a person I also didn't expect to see, ever again… Sasuke! I've always wished to go back to these kinds of moments. ''Bastard! I was awake before you! Last time I checked you were supposedly _'sleeping'_ on the bridge dattebayo.'' I added a little press on the 'sleeping' part, just to annoy him like old times.

He growled silently, but I caught it. ''Pack your backs. We're leaving loser.'' They all left the room, and I softly smiled at all the things happening here. I was happy for the first time in five years… for the first time a smile graced my face, as I watched the scene of my old Genin team, talking, smiling and laughing… this time it was going to last forever… nothing about saying goodbye, just hello.

This time I was going to change it all, even if I had to die for it to happen. Peace will be restored without war this time! I was going to pass this time… right? I am Rokudaime Hokage… or, I'm going to be… This is confusing-ttebayo. But technically I'm not Rokudaime yet so… I give up on the matter. I had to pack.

I packed my stuff. Toothbrush, clothes, weapons and so on. I left the room and made sure to clean up before I left. I didn't do that in the past, so I guess I should do it this time. I walked down to the kitchen where I found my team, already ready. ''Are you ready to go-ttebayo?'' I tried my best not to sound too excited or sad in that case. I'm just so happy to see them.

''We were only waiting for you, loser.'' Sasuke-bastard replied.

''Right, sorry about that.'' I gave them a wide toothy smile, like I did in the past. I never did it in the future. It was just too painful to be reminded all the time of why I was so happy.

''Come on, Naruto, Sasuke. We have to go already. Tazuna-san and the villagers are waiting for us at the bridge. We're the first to cross the bridge.'' Kakashi-sensei proclaimed, and I smiled.

We walked with Tsunami-san and Inari to the bridge, where we spotted the villagers in one place at once. I smiled at them. I was used to being hailed as a hero, but a second time for the same village, for the same reason… the same date.

I could hear the people cheering, as we left them. I could hear them naming the bridge, 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. I didn't hear it the first time, but I certainly did the second. ''Let's get another A-rank mission-ttebayo.'' I determinedly exclaimed.

''Forget it,'' Kakashi-sensei started, ''Zabuza and Haku were such dangerous opponents. It's a miracle we all made it back unharmed.''

''Aw, no fair, Kaka-sensei dattebayo.'' I had to act like an idiot, so they didn't suspect a thing.

''Look, A-rank missions are supposed to come after you've learned more Ninjutsu and get stronger.'' He stated.

''Hm, but I need to find more things I want to protect too!'' Kaka-sensei looked at me with a questionable look, ''that guy Haku, he said… people only become truly strong, when they're trying to protect what's important to them-ttebayo.''

''I see… and do you agree with him?''

''Yup! When I was watching Haku and Zabuza… I felt the same way.'' Kakashi-sensei gave me an eye smile, and I continued. ''Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei! What about _this_…'' I trailed off.

''Yes?''

''Okay, I know that they were technically our enemies, but, but…'' I took a dramatic break before I continued. ''I liked them-ttebayo.'' A wide grin grew on my face, as I said those words. ''Is that weird?''

''Hehe…'' Kakashi-sensei snickered. ''No, I liked them too.''

I smiled and we continued our walk in silence.

**As time flew by** we became closer and closer to the destination, Konoha… I could already see the walls of the village. I couldn't wait to see the old Hokage tower again, I've missed it. Grandpa Hokage… in this point of time, he's still alive. I couldn't wait to see him again.

'_Maybe… just maybe I could prevent his dead too. But then I wouldn't learn Rasengan… But I already know Rasengan… it's just my Chakra control in this body… I have to talk to Kurama.'_ I sighed on the outside of my mind, as we reached the porch of the village.

''**Kit, I've heard you're in trouble…''**Kurama assumed.

'_Do I still have control over your chakra, or do I have to steal it away again, Kurama?'_

''**No need to steal it away again, I'm giving you my chakra willingly. Remember we're partners… as you said when we fought, Matatabi, Isopu, Kokuou, Saiten and Choumei. Oh, how I loved to pound those guys in the face…''**

'_Yeah… you didn't pound them; we just released them from Tobis grip.'_ I was having this conversation with Kurama, as we walked through the village that I haven't seen like this in over five years… I've missed it too much.

''**Don't ruin it brat. Anyway, you just need one more chakra exercise, and you can do the Sage Mode thingy. Although Chakra Mode beats them all…''** Kurama whistled in my mind… I think it was to annoy me. I'll never find out.

'_Yeah, sure... Chakra Mode is the best… BUT BIJUU MODE BEATS THEM ALL, TWICE-TTEBAYO!'_

''**EXACTLY BRAT, nice to be acknowledged by you.''**

'_The Chunin exam is in a week, I have to learn the water walking as soon as possible.'_

''**Wind chakra, brat… don't forget wind chakra.''**

'_Right… Sorry.'_

'_**Stupid brat, thinks he's all that…'**_

'_Our minds are linked… I can hear what you're thinking, Kurama.'_

''**BRAT, STAY AWAY FROM MY SIDE OF YOUR MIND!''**

'_Hai, hai sorry. Oh, we're at the Hokage tower now, got to go; my teammates are looking weirdly at me.'_ They did look weirdly at me. They looked confused. Why would they be confused?

''Something wrong, guys?'' I innocently asked.

''You're being awfully quiet… that's not normal, are you sick?'' Sakura asked, and I shook my head. Was it really _that_ weird that I was being quiet? I sighed. I'll never get used to this again.

''Let's go, we have to give Hokage-sama the report.'' Kakashi-sensei happily said.

**We walked in to the academy**, and into the room where grandpa Hokage gave out missions to the rookies. I know it should be his office, but he was at the academy at the moment. When we stepped in, I almost froze in track… There he was… the old man that I remember dying for the village. I violently shook my head, and my teammates looked at me in concern and confusion, once again.

''Ah, team seven… how was your first C-rank mission?'' Grandpa asked.

''Like an A-rank.'' Kakashi-sensei bluntly replied. ''It seemed like; Tazuna-san lied to us regarding the rank of the mission. We meet the demon brothers _and_ Momochi Zabuza… and some kid from the cursed ice-clan of Kirigakure.'' All the people in the room gave him a 'holy-crap-how-can-he-be-so-calm-about-this-his-Genins-could-have-died' look-ttebayo. ''Of course we won… the Demon Brothers were tied up, and disappeared, but Zabuza was killed with the kid from the cursed ice-clan. I guess I'm too powerful.''

''Show off.'' I replied.

''Kaka-sensei, we did a lot of work too! I remember you passing out after the first fight with Zabuza.'' Sakura quickly defended.

''Ah…'' Kakashi-sensei stammered.

''And don't even try to leave out, when you were trapped in that water prison of his. Who had to bail you out? Sasuke-kun and Naruto, yeah that's right!'' She interrupted.

I snickered. ''Tsunami-san had to take care of you, whilst we were doing something, at least.'' I angrily said.

''And you kept reading that perverted book too.'' Sasuke surprisingly joined in on our conversation. ''And don't even forget… you had to use your Sharingan, but you _still_ got imprisoned. Shame Kakashi, shame.''

''I would've thought that you could see the chakra flowing in the water, when he used that Jutsu… but no, you just had to say _'this water is heavy'_, and get your ass kicked!'' I huffed.

''That's it, out now!'' Kakashi-sensei yelled, and we snickered lowly.

''Who's up for some ramen?'' I asked, as we walked out of the academy. My hands were behind my head, and I smiled goofily. I was hard not to break down, right there on the spot and yell out how much I've missed them, but I survived.

''I have to train.'' Sasuke calmly said. I've missed his attitude… His stupid-ass attitude. Fuck-face. I hated that attitude! I hope I can get it out of him soon. That could be awesome… but I don't want to pull anything out of his ass…

''I have to get home and help my mother out, she must have missed me so much.'' Sakura proclaimed. She had a family… she must be happy for real all the time. Even though I know that she has a family, I can't help but to be amazed but all that real happiness that's flowing out of her dattebayo.

I smiled and shrugged it off. I had to train too, anyways. First off was the water walking exercise, I know how to perform it, how big an amount of chakra I should use; I should be able to pull it off soon enough.

I walked to the place Pervy Sage and I trained with the toads and water walking. It was just like I remembered it. I took my hands in the ram seal and focused my chakra to my feet. Not too much, not too little… just enough to have me stand on the water. It didn't take me long concentration hours to finally step onto the water. My balance was a little off, but it was a great start. A phenomenal start. The greatest start of them all. But it was predictable. I've tried this before; of course I would almost get it right in first shot.

'_D-Damn… I can't believe I'm STILL exhausted over a Jutsu I used sixteen hours ago…'_ I thought as I feel onto one knee on the water. A Jutsu taking so much out of me that I'm still exhausted sixteen hours later… that has got to be a record.

Normal P.O.V

In a tree, not long from where Naruto stand right now, a masked man with only one eye visible was spying on him. _'Naruto… who taught you water walking?'_ The mysterious masked man thought. _'And why are you already exhausted after one try?'_

Narutos P.O.V

I jumped away from the lake to make sure I wasn't going to faint in it. I panted as I wrapped an arm around my stomach. It felt like my lungs were burning. Like some of the worst pain I have ever experienced. What was this? Was it a side effect of my Jutsu-ttebayo?

''**Kit, the chakra coils in your stomach area… they're slowly breaking apart.''** My eyes widened at the announcement from Kurama. How much time did I have left then?

'_How long-ttebayo…?'_

''**You have just enough time until the end of the Chunin exam.''** He replied, and my eyelids began to slowly fall down. It was enough time but…

'_What about the retrieving of grandma Tsunade and the 'talking sense into Gaara' – scene?'_ I asked. If Gaara weren't stopped, he would destroy everything. If grandma Tsunade didn't come back to the village, who would become Hokage after grandpa Sarutobi… Pervy Sage?

''**I only have one advice kit…''** I listened carefully when he stopped dramatically, **''stop Orochimaru in the forest, and you'll stop him from killing the old man, and Suna would retreat.''**

'_So it's all about stopping Orochimaru in the forest, after that I can die a peaceful death?'_

**Sacrifice…** one must die, for others to live, that's the nature of sacrificing. As a Jinchuuriki, I should be able to understand the meaning of sacrifice… _'Human Sacrifice'_, it always scared the shit out of me. I was _the_ sacrifice… the one who had to die, so that other could live.

''**Your Jutsu wasn't perfected, it seems. Somewhere between the lines of the past, you will get sent back once again. I don't know when, I don't know where… I just know that you weren't really aiming for the end of your first C-rank mission… am I right?''** Why did he always have to be such a… stupid fox?

'_I was aiming for the start of second exam… but apparently fate has other things planned.'_ I bitterly replied. _'I sound like Neji in the exams… I have to get home. Tomorrow will be more missions, then meeting Gaara and then the start of the exams-ttebayo.'_

To be slowly eaten up from the inside, sounds like an over exaggeration for this situation… but it was true. I could already feel how my chakra coils were eating me up. They burned. Slow pain was always the worst kind. I should know I lived with years of pain-ttebayo.

I walked through the village. The glares, the hateful words again… I was so used to being praised as a hero in the future, that I totally forgot the past. How could I forget it? Was I too busy? That couldn't have been it…

I'll leave the matter for itself now… I have to get home and rest. The pain wasn't over yet, so before I could begin training with the leaves, I should at least wait until the pain was over. I sighed. To break down slowly… I don't know what I should do. Find grandma Tsunade? Tell grandpa Hokage? None of them would help. If I looked for granny Tsunade, it would be too late already. If I told grandpa Hokage, there wouldn't be a chance that he would believe me…

I was finally home… that same home that was destroyed, so long ago… I couldn't wait for it. I couldn't wait to sit in the kitchen and have some ramen; I couldn't wait to get some sleep, in that bed Pain destroyed with all the other stuff too. Whatever there was behind the door I was standing in front of right now, I would be happy.

I opened the door to my old home, and I smiled at the vision. Don't get me wrong, I had a lovely home in the future. But this home made me feel welcome. It was the memento of my past… the same past that I was trying to change right now…

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. It reeked of ramen. I loved it. I walked to the kitchen, and began boiling some water. Thereafter I began to get the instant ramen ready, and waited for the water to finish up, boiling dattebayo.

After a long and well-earned dinner time, of four instant ramen, I finally went for my bedroom… I still had an arm wrapped around my pain-filled gut, and took a painfully deep breath. I sat the clock to nine a.m. and went to sleep.

''_HINATA!'' The sound filled the air, as the first victim of the gathering to bring Tobi down, once and for all, was dead. A sword through her chest, created out of only plants, thrown at her by a white creature. I remembered the creature as a white Zetsu clone._

''_N-Naruto… -kun…'' she stuttered in pain, as I held her body from the ground and in my arms. I waited for a medical ninja, but they were nowhere in sight. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around. I saw Shino standing there, with his bugs around him._

''_Let me take care of her, Naruto. You still have a fight to win for all of us.'' He calmly said._

_I closed my eyes to think, and opened them again. I nodded at him, and he replaced me. I took Hinatas hand, and kissed her palm lightly. There next, I jumped out to the battlefield in chakra mode… then everything became black._

_All the murders of my friends flashed through the blackness. My eyes widened, and a tear slid down my cheek… Blood, tears, heartbreak, revenge, justice and a lot of other things flashed through the darkness… What should I do? Why couldn't I see the battle field anymore?_

In that moment I woke up with a shock and a sitting position on my bed. I was panting, sweating... and had tears that threatened to spill any moment now. _'How… how can I ever get to sleep with these nightmares?'_ Ever since the war… every now and then… the pictures of the war would come through my head…

I looked at the clock, and sighed. It was five a.m. I could get some training in before nine. I stood up to take my clothes on. I took and apple, and jumped out from my balcony to a rooftop. I ran almost full speed. I just couldn't get the nightmares out again-ttebayo!

I finally reached the training ground, and smiled at the familiarity of training ground seven. I looked over to the lake, and smiled as I remembered the first _Jutsu _Kakashi-sensei used on me… The pain in my stomach was finally gone. _'Where?'_

''**The less you use your chakra, the less your coils will burn down. Do you get it? Or should I explain in a way more… simple?''** Kurama teased.

'_There is a way… simpler than that?'_

''**No.''** Stupid fox.

'_Hm… maybe I shouldn't be training right now. I could always use chakra mode…'_ I walked to one of the three logs, and leaned against the one in the middle. A soft smile curled up upon my lips, as I remembered the best times we had here on the training ground. I closed my eyes and…

''_Naruto…''_ I felt a female voice gently say, as my shoulder was being… poked? ''NARUTO IDIOT!'' The female screamed, and I opened my eyes with a shock. I noticed it was bright where I was. It was dark when I left my home. I looked to the side where I had been poked-TTEBAYO!

''Sakura, Sasuke, what are you guys doing here?'' I asked with a yawn.

''What are _we_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?'' Sakura glared slightly and Sasuke looked bored as usual.

I looked around. Did I fall asleep on the training grounds? Yes, yes I did. Crap. I sighed. ''Kakashi told us to look for you.'' Sasuke announced, and I looked wide-eyed at him.

''Eh, why? Is he already here?'' I asked in disbelief.

''He said we should meet at seven… he came at nine.'' As predicted. Cue, mental maniac laughter. ''But you didn't show up, so we were asked to look for you, as training. Now come on loser.'' Sasuke demanded.

''Bastard.'' I muttered.

We walked to the bridge where Kakashi-sensei was waiting for us with his head into his porn… stupid sensei. ''Hm… I see you found him.'' Kakashi-sensei calmly said. He didn't even take a glance at us… I should know how that's like; I've never had to ask who was at the door, when someone knocked in the future.

''What now sensei?'' I asked. Of course I knew what would happen. Kaka-sensei would give us the day to train, because of the long mission we had.

''Because of the deadly and long mission you had just yesterday come home from… you will have no missions today, therefore you should spend the day training or,'' cue, humorless joke, ''treat me to lunch, your choice.'' Kakashi-sensei stated… stupid sensei.

We left the bridge, and Kaka-sensei was left alone… poor guy. In the future he got a kid who wouldn't leave him alone for one second. A little boy he named after my father, Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. I already assigned Kiba to be his sensei, since team seven died and I became Rokudaime Hokage.

''Ne, Sasuke-kun…'' Sakura flirted, ''maybe we should spend this time together… you know… to work on our teamwork by getting to know each other…'' She giggled slightly.

I decided to mute that conversation, and walked past them. I heard quiet footsteps behind me, and looked behind. _'Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.'_ I sighed. ''Great camouflage, guys.'' I praised. It was a stupid one… but who cares?

''I SEE YOU RECOGNIZED US, BROTHER NARUTO!'' And with a loud and huge cloud of colored smoke, three academy students – like I didn't guess it was them, - came out of the stupid rock camouflage. I sighed once again.

''Ah, you came here to play ninja… right?'' I asked… I wasn't surprised.

''YEAH, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD PLAY NINJA WITH US BRO!'' Konohamaru happily shouted.

''What kind of ninja, plays ninja?'' Sakura asked, with an annoyed tone.

''The ones who're kind to children.'' I replied, smiling a goofy smile.

''KIND? BRO WHO IS THIS GIRL, SHE LOOKS STUPID!'' Konohamaru stupidly continued…

'_This is the moment… Gaara, Kankuro and Temari could be here at any time now.'_ I smirked uncharacteristically. ''You better run Konohamaru…'' And so he did… He ran. He ran with all his might until…

''ARRRRGH!'' A yell from the boy was heard, and I was immediately on the case.

'_Kankuro, Temari.'_ I thought as I saw the two foreign ninjas, standing in front of me. Kankuro with Konohamaru in his grip, threatening. _'It's time that you meet Rokudaime Hokage, Kankuro.'_ I borrowed some of Kuramas power and fired it only in my left hand. ''Let the boy go or it'll be your own funeral.'' I heard Sakura gasp. She probably noticed my arm already.

''What the hell is that?'' Kankuro muttered, but I easily caught it.

''Your death weapon.'' My eyes narrowed and he loosened the grip of Konohamarus shirt. With that done I extended the chakra and reached out for him. But something… or someone… came in the way with a rock.

''Loser… are you trying to kill them?'' Sasuke calmly said from the top of the tree. I glared at him. I WASN'T TRYING TO KILL ANYBODY! STUPID SHOW-OFF!

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BASTARD? IF A FOREIGN NINJA DOESN'T BEHAVE IN OUR VILLAGE, WE SHOULD TAKE THIS AS OUR RESPOSIBILITY TO STOP THEM!'' I shouted.

''They probably have a reason, loser. And what the hell was up with your arm?'' He asked.

''None of your business.'' I coldly said, with a glare.

''Kankuro, you shouldn't be using the crow.'' Temari desperately exclaimed.

''Kankuro, Temari… stop. You're an embarrassment for our village.'' Gaara said from the tree, Sasuke was in.

''G-Gaara…'' Kankuro stuttered.

''Shut up.'' He teleported to the ground and analyzed us for a moment or two. ''On behalf of my siblings, I apologize.'' He simply said, and turned around to walk away.

''Wait, what's your name?'' Sasuke quickly asked.

''Who, me?'' Temari asked with a hint of a blush crossed upon her face.

''No, the one with the gourd.'' He replied.

''Sabaku no Gaara, I am actually only interested in the blondes name.'' Gaara answered and looked in my direction.

''Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya' Gaara.'' I gave him a toothy smile.

''Uzumaki… Naruto, I'll be looking forward seeing you to the exams.'' He turned again, and left.

''You too.'' I determinedly said.

Soon it was time for the Chunin exam… soon I would have to stop Orochimaru, and get back to my own time, before I die.

* * *

><p>Me: Longest chapter I've ever written… :3! Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Naruto: GAARA IS TOTALLY INTERESTED IN WHO I AM!

Me: Shut up…

Sasuke: Review, and you'll find out if the loser ever gets to save the future.


	2. Chapter 1  Ticking Clock

**Hour Minute Second**

Me: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING IN THE PROLOGUE! Here is chapter one… the start of the exam.

Naruto: Um… you should disclaim first…

Me: I DISCLAIM YOU!

Naruto: EH?

Me: I DISCLAIM OWNING YOU, UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Naruto: … oh?

* * *

><p>Summary: After winning the fourth great ninja world war and becoming Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto is sent back in time, to the Chunin exams start. Now he gets a second chance to change the death of his closest friends. Time Travel. NaruHina<p>

''Oh'' – Talking

'_Chunin' – Thinking_

**''Time'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Help' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

Warnings: Foul language, OOC'ness and time traveling. May or may not contain spoilers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Ticking Clock<p>

Narutos P.O.V

We were meeting with Kakashi-sensei, at the bridge once again. My comrades had been looking at me in wonder a long time now, and it was starting to piss me off. _'Stop staring, stop staring, stop staring…'' _I fiercely thought.

''Something on your minds?'' I asked them, and they quickly snapped out of their own worlds. I glared at the two in annoyance. I was used to getting stared at, when I, as an example, went to Suna and took a few stops in the small villages, when I was Rokudaime Hokage. But this was just creepy.

''Hn, loser… I just wanted to know, what that weird thing on your arm was.'' Sasuke asked.

Ah… okay, maybe it was a bad idea to show the powers of the future… um… ''It's an ability. By channeling chakra to my right arm, I can collect as much chakra to create, what you just saw.'' I happily explained… It's so _not_ true…

Sakura and Sasuke looked somewhat amazed. Who wouldn't? ''Your chakra is yellow?'' Sakura asked. DAMN HER STUPID BRAIN! ''But shouldn't it be a more… natural color? Like green or blue?''

''I have two kinds of chakra, Sakura. One blue, one red. By sealing off some of my blue, and to use more of the red, I get the yellow chakra. I'm not really from Konoha, ya' know.'' They looked like I was going crazy. ''Of course I was born and raised in Konoha, but my family is really from Uzushiogakure. The home of the Uzumaki clan, in Whirlpool country.'' I took a deep breath. ''But it was destroyed… although the small size, Uzushiogakure was a feared hidden village. The people of Uzushiogakure were noted to have notoriously long lives, so it gained the epithet 'The Village of Longevity'.''

''How come we've never heard about it? Have Konoha forgotten about it?'' Sakura questioned.

''Konoha doesn't talk about Uzushio, but that doesn't mean they've forgotten about it. Every Jounin and Chunin today, who has the flack-jacket on, bear the symbol of Uzushio. The spiral on my back. The Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan were said to be distant relatives.'' I explained.

''Does that mean you are a Senju?'' She asked.

'_She asks too much.'_ I sighed. ''Yeah, I am. Senju Hashirama, our first Hokage, was married to Uzumaki Mito.'' I smiled, ''which makes Tsunade the slug Sannin an Uzumaki too.''

''You have an impressive family, Naruto.'' Sakura commented. Of course I have, my father is Yondaime Hokage… I just couldn't tell you that.

''How come your family is so powerful when you… are so weak?'' Sasuke snorted.

I glared at him. Weak? And that came from the man who died before me? Damn you Uchiha Sasuke! ''I don't know, Uchiha. I didn't have my family to teach me anything, like the others had.'' I growled, and he immediately hissed out a few 'loser'-insults at me.

We reached the bridge, and saw Kakashi-sensei already there… OH MY GOD, WHO DIED? ''Kaka-sensei… Is the world ending?'' I asked in disbelief.

''Huh, why would it be ending?'' He questioned.

'_Are you kidding me?'_ I thought, sighed and continued. ''You do know that you're early… right?''

''Of course I know. I want to talk to you alone, after I've talked to you guys about a special subject.'' He replied. ''You guys probably already know that the Chunin exams are coming up, right?'' We nodded in respond. ''Good, then I don't have to tell you about that. I have nominated my cruel, yet cute students. If one of you don't come, you don't have to worry, it won't ruin the others chances. But if you all three decides to join, then please stick together. Here is the applications, and good luck, you'll meet at the academy, room 301 by 4 PM.''

They all looked at me. Maybe it was to see if I was going to jump up and scream, but I kept my pokerface on. ''You wanted to talk to me, Kaka-sensei?'' I said, and they finally looked away again. This time we all looked at our sensei.

''Right. Sakura, Sasuke, you two can just go now. I have to talk to him alone.'' He ordered, and they left.

'_This is weird. This wasn't what happened in the future.'_ I thought, and he studied me, deep in thoughts himself. _'Okay… is he checking me out, or something?'_ I could feel my face heating up. _'Please stop looking… you pervert.'_

''You look exactly like Naruto, your chakra signature is like Narutos… but you're not Naruto.''

My eyes widened. _'He is on the right lead…'_ My eyes narrowed. ''I am Naruto. I take that you have been… spying on me, or something?''

''I always see how my cruel, cute students train. But your kind of training… You have only just learned the tree climbing technique, and yet… you can already do the water walking. Although, I am curious on why you became exhausted after only one try, and so suddenly.''

''Hatake Kakashi…'' I whispered dramatically.

''Uzumaki Naruto.'' He replied, with a bored attitude.

''The Naruto I am in this time, is an idiotic version of myself. A version who is always talking about becoming Hokage…'' I started, and he was listening carefully, ''in the time I am from… the idiotic version is gone. The Naruto you don't know yet is me… Rokudaime Hokage, from the future after the fourth great shinobi world war. I am also known as the one who succeeded in bringing world peace. I am the most known, strongest and the most feared leader of all time. The one who created history… changed the plot of the future… I am from the future of peace.'' I finished and closed my eyes, and waited for him to take it all in.

''… Rokudaime… Hokage? Why are you here then, future Naruto?''

''The future I live in… it's beautiful. But it wasn't how I wanted to bring peace, so I came to the past to stop the fourth great shinobi world war, and I am going to die trying. The leaves will once again bloom to its fullest.''

''Oh… Am I dead?'' He asked.

''No, you're my lifeguard. You may call me Hokage-sama when we're alone.'' I laughed slightly.

''Ah, Hokage-sama… do you know of your parents?''

''Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina… They died loving me…'' I smiled sadly. ''Kaka-sensei, I am going to change the future once and for all. I am going to change the dead of the thousands of people, but can you keep my secret?''

''I can.'' He replied, quickly. ''Do I get a family?''

''Your life with Ichigo-chan is going to be amazing; I can reassure you on that, although she is your daughter. Her mother died at birth.'' I responded.

He gave me an eye-smile. ''Thank you, Hokage-sama. Now go train, I have an angel to find.''

I laughed slightly. Ichigo-chan was a devil… she defaced my face on the Hokage monument… and she has a humor like Sai! She looked like her father, lazy looking ebony eyes and smooth silver hair. I was the godfather and from the mother's side, the sister was the godmother.

''**How do you feel about telling Hatake your secret?''** Kurama asked, and I sighed.

'_I feel a little better… but I have to go train before the event tomorrow.'_ I replied.

''**Just teleport, nobody is going to see you.''** He suggested.

I sighed in defeat and teleported to my training place, the same place as yesterday. _'Looks the same… but this time I am going to do the wind exercise.'_ I crossed my hands in the Shadow Clone seal, and yelled out; **''KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!''**

Only thirty clones came, as the pain in my gut came flashing back. ''URGH!'' I groaned as I clenched my stomach. _'I forgot about the pain… do I have less time or something?'_

''**I stand by the time I told you yesterday, now hurry!''**

'_Alright, alright…'_

The clones began to take a leaf each, and hold their hands closed together, with the leaf in between. They all closed their eyes, as they concentrated. The leaf training was easy, when you first learned it… And when I learned it in the future… I learned it in the past too. The training was over, just like the water walking.

'_At least this is over…'_ I coughed in pain, as I walked to Ichiraku's ramen stand. ''Old man Teuchi, I'll take two miso to begin with.'' I ordered, and he nodded and smiled as he began to make the ordered ramen. _'I've really missed the old Ichiraku stand.'_

''So, Naruto-kun, have you heard of the Chunin exam yet?'' Big sister Ayame asked.

''Yeah, I have. My team is going to participate.'' I answered with a cheeky grin planted on my face. ''I bet that we will go all the way to the finals!'' I exclaimed.

''I bet you would.'' Old man Teuchi chuckled, and brought me my two ramen.

''Thank you, old man.''

I ate, talked, paid and left. My daily ritual at Ichiraku's ramen stand. It was getting late, and I had to go fill out the application and get some sleep.

**The next day I met up with my team.** Sakura looked a little sad… and she was acting kind of weird. Sasuke looked calm… And I had to act like an idiot, to not wake up their suspiciousness. This time… I'm going to win, and win for good.

''LET'S DO THIS!'' I exclaimed loudly.

''Naruto, idiot! Don't draw attention, stupid.'' Sakura scolded.

''Loser, when will you learn to talk normally?'' Sasuke questioned.

''When the fourth great ninja world war starts…'' Naruto replied.

I shouldn't really joke about the event, but it was true. When the fourth great ninja world war began… I began to realize that my personality wasn't needed there. I became… normal? Especially after the war, where I changed immediately. The only time I smiled was when I wanted to set a good example for the kids of the village, and to parties for my friends or the freedoms celebration that we held every year after the war.

I missed times like these. Times where I could just laugh and have fun… Times where I didn't have to think of everything I was responsible of… Especially that cursed paperwork. Every time I finished a stack, I swear to Kami-sama, that I don't even get to close my eyes before the stack magically is needed to be resigned… Sometimes I think that my dad died to get away from the paperwork.

Have I ever told you story of how I found the love of my life? After the Pain invasion I began to think about her a lot… I didn't think that it meant anything, but apparently after the first victim at Tobis hands, I finally realized how much I love her. The way she was always there for me, cheering for me… even though I never heard her or saw her, I could still feel her presence. The way her death pierced through my heart like a thousand needles… I'll never forget.

I'll get to see her soon… for the first time in years, I get to see her, smile. Her blush… Have I ever told you how cute her blush is? Well it is. This is also one of the reasons I came to the past. I don't think I am going to it any time soon, but… I'm going to tell her I love her, before my time is out.

But just to be clear, I am not doing this out of selfish reasons. I am doing what is best for all of us. To be honest, I never thought that you could change the past. When you came to the past, and changed the past there you wouldn't have a reason to go to the past, and you would never have changed the future. Ah, I'm confusing myself.

''Loser, don't think so hard, your brain isn't used to it.'' Sasuke said, and I snapped out of my thought, before realizing that we were already at the point where we had told them about the Genjutsu. I can't believe I have been thinking in such a long time…

''Ah, so you noticed our Genjutsu…'' The one with the bandanna forehead protector sighed. I quickly identified the ninja as Izumo. He became a Jounin after the war with his best friend Kotetsu. The one beside him… that's probably Kotetsu. What is up with the transformation?

''Sakura, you must have noticed first, right?'' Sasuke continued, as he winked at Sakura.

''Huh?'' She questioned in respond.

''Your analytical ability and Genjutsu know-how…'' he started, ''… is the most improved on our team.'' He finished.

Sakura stared at Sasuke for a moment, and then looked away with a smile on her face. She looked up with a serious look, but with a little smirk planting on her face, as she chuckled slightly. ''Of course, I noticed a while ago. Because this is the second floor.''

When the door number changed from 301 to 201, I stepped forward. ''And while you're at it, loose the transformation.'' They looked at me in shock, even my teammates was shocked. ''Sasuke, check it out yourself, I'm not lying.''

He activated his Sharingan, and smirked. ''The loser is right.'' I smiled. ''There is a transformation Jutsu upon them.''

''Hm… Not bad, but all you did was,'' Kotetsu said quietly, as he began to yell out; ''SEE THROUGH IT!'' as he launched a kick towards us. I kicked out too, at same speed and same height as his. Then suddenly a green flash came by, and stopped our legs from connecting. It was Lee.

In the future he served as my right hand. The one I trusted the most. After the war he became my best friend… with Shino too. After the death of both of our teams we were never ourselves. So Lee came up with the idea of us three sticking together forever. Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke, all six left us in the battle, and therefore we called us selves _The Three Loners._

We became known as the greatest team of Konoha. The Hokage, the Taijutsu master, and the head of T&I. To meetings outside the village, I would usually take Shino and Lee with me. Even though we all three didn't look like it… we were deadly.

Lee had our two legs in his grip, but let them go, when he had us calmed down. A boy with brown hair and milky-white eyes, which I identified as Neji, walked forward to talk to Lee. ''Hey, what happened to the plan? It was you who said that we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves.'' He said.

''Well…'' Lee started as he turned his head towards Sakura, with a blush on his face.

''Oh noes…'' Tenten sighed, as she shook his head, disapprovingly.

Sakura looked horrified, and I couldn't help but to laugh at the memories from the future. It had always been like this. Lee would have tried to get a date out of Sakura, and Sakura would have found a way to _nicely_ reject him.

Lee walked over to Sakura with confident. ''Hi,'' he started out, ''my name is Rock Lee. So yours is Sakura…'' he gave her a shining smile and a thumb up. ''Let's go out together! I'll protect you 'til I die!'' He exclaimed rather loudly…

''No… way… You're lame.'' She replied.

Neji turned to us with serious face. ''Hey you, what's your name?'' He asked Sasuke. Damn him! Even now he doesn't even care about my name… Sasuke turned to Neji, and smirked slightly. I already knew what he was going to say…

''It is common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking.'' Sasuke calmly replied.

''You're a rookie, right? How old are you?'' Neji continued.

''I don't have to answer that question.'' He responded once again.

Neji and Tenten died in the war, right after each other. They were number 60 and 61 victim at Tobis hands. Tenten lost an arm at first, and later on she got pierced through the heart by one of the white Zetsu clones. I had to watch it all happen…

Neji was dead before I even noticed. He stepped forward to kill the clone that killed Tenten, and he did kill it, but had his throat cut over when a Zetsu clone appeared from behind. I know that he should have been able to see it, but the clones were all attached to the nature that is was impossible to see them with the byakugan.

''NARUTO, SASUKE-KUN! LET'S GO!'' Sakura yelled, as she took our arms and pulled us with her.

''Don't pull me.'' Sasuke muttered, and I laughed.

''HEY, GUY WITH THE DARK EYES!'' Lee shouted from above.

We all looked up to see him, and I smiled slightly. ''ACK!'' Sakura groaned in disgust. If she only knew her future… I couldn't help but to snicker at the thought of Lee and her. The ultimate couple… Even if they were doomed to fail.

''What is it?'' Sasuke calmly asked. Oh, if he only knew that Lee would kick his ass, he would cry like the little boy he really is. He always acted so damn mature, and always thought of himself as the strongest one. If he really was all that strong he wouldn't have fallen for Orochimarus words.

''Will you…'' Lee started out dramatically, ''fight me right here?''

''A fight, right now?'' Sasuke wondered.

''YES!'' Lee jumped from the balcony, and down to the floor where we currently was standing. He raised a hand to point his thumb to himself. ''My name is Rock Lee. When you want to know another person's name, you're supposed to introduce yourself first, right?'' Lee finished as he pointed at Sasuke.

''Uchiha Sasuke.'' He once again calmly replied. ''Heh, so you know?'' That phrase always confused me. What did Lee know?

''I want to fight you.'' Lee exclaimed. ''I want to test my techniques against the off-spring of the genius ninja clan.'' He suddenly blushed as he looked at Sakura. ''Plus…'' I sighed at his love for the poor, poor Haruno.

Sakura looked at him with a disgusted look, and Lee winked at her. ''EWWW!'' She yelled out in distaste, ''THOSE LOWER EYELASHES ARE, EWWW!'' She once again yelled. ''Hairstyle is lame… and those thick eyebrows…'' She shivered in disgust.

''MUA, you are an angel.'' Lee suddenly said, as he sent her a flying kiss formed as a heart.

''KYAAAA!'' Sakura dodged the flying heart by ducking, and hitting her head hard into the floor. When she came up the heart had stopped at the pole behind her, and she was panting heavily. ''HEY, DON'T THROW WEIRD THINGS! I barely escaped with my life!''

''You don't have to be so mean…'' Lee sulked.

''Challenging me, knowing the Uchiha name…'' Sasuke started off coolly, ''frankly you are a _fool_.''

''You tell him!'' Sakura cheered.

''You're about to learn...'' He said dramatically. Tsk, drama queen, ''what this name means _thick brows_.'' That's where I got it from…

Lee took his fighting position, and raised a hand saying 'come on', ''please…'' I thought about interfering, but I shouldn't do that. Maybe I should… No! I shouldn't do it. Maybe I should just stop this now. But Sasuke needs the move to win in the preliminary rounds… but if I don't fail, he won't need it…

''Wait.'' I said. ''We shouldn't fight now. You guys can fight in the exam.'' I said.

''NARUTO, IDIOT! Let them fight, Sasuke-kun can win!'' Sakura shrieked, and I winced at her voice of death.

''The only reason people wear bandages, is because they want to hide all the scars, scratches and bruises they got out of training. This guy could be strong for all we know.'' I explained as I looked down at my arms. In the future, I was almost covered in bandages…

''You, the blonde one.'' I looked up at Lees call. ''What is your name?''

''Uzumaki Naruto, nobody you should worry about.'' I looked at Sasuke, who was looking back. ''If you decide to fight right now, I'll be waiting for you guys in room 301, third floor.'' I said as I walked away from them.

I walked onto the third floor, where I was met by Kakashi-sensei. ''Kaka-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke are currently fighting Gai-senseis precious student. Meanwhile I'll tell you how I plan on changing the future.'' Kakashi-sensei nodded as I told him about Sasuke being the trump card of the war.

''So… Sasuke was cursed by Orochimaru, and followed him to kill his brother, but after killing his brother and finding out of the truth, Sasuke aims to destroy Konoha… But that takes a turn when Uchiha Madara, that is not really Madara, but a name-less ninja of the Uchiha clan, makes him participate in the war. And after he participates in the war, the war started and thousand were killed?'' He asked, after I explained it all.

''Yeah, pretty much.'' Now that I thought about it… Sasuke was stupid. ''But after the war there would be peace, and Ichigo-chan would humiliate me every day.'' I smiled.

''That's my girl… now could you tell me about her mother, Hokage-sama?''

''I joked about you calling me Hokage-sama, Kaka-sensei… But no, I won't tell you about her mother, so you better wait until she finds you.''

''You okay Sasuke?'' Sakura asked from afar, but Kaka-sensei and I caught it.

''For the last time, Sakura, yes I am fine!'' Sasuke sighed.

''Ah, now we can properly take the exam.'' Kakashi-sensei sighed.

''What do you mean, sensei?'' Sakura asked, clearly confused.

''The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three.'' Sensei admitted.

''Huh, but you said that taking this test, was an individual choice. You lied to us?'' I acted shocked, though I already knew it. And Kaka-sensei just smiled at me, before he continued with a serious voice. A voice that he only used on me in the future, to get me to do the paperwork…

''If I had told you the truth, one of you guys,'' he pointed at Sasuke and I, ''would have pressured Sakura into taking the exam. Even if you didn't want to, if Sasuke asked you… you would, even though it wasn't in your heart. For the sake of Sasuke… and… well… Naruto too.'' Kaka-sensei explained.

''So if only Sasuke-kun and Naruto had shown up…?'' Sakura questioned.

''The exam would have ended here, they would not be able to go any further.'' He explained. ''But you came out of your own free will, you guys are my proud team.'' We all three smiled… or smirked at his statement, and walked past him to get to the door.

''YEAH LET'S GO!'' I proclaimed.

We all three stopped in surprise when we opened the door, to reveal all the competitors. I was already used to a lot of competition as Hokage, but I had to act for not to show any kind of smartness. I didn't have that much time, when I die, my younger self dies with me.

''W… wow.'' I stuttered, acting surprised.

''What's this?'' Sakura said in what actually was a huge surprise for her.

''SASUKE-KUN, YOURE LATE!'' Ino shrieked as she jumped onto Sasukes back. ''I haven't seen you in a while, so I have been waiting in excitement!'' She announced, and Sakura looked pissed. Ino began to hate Sasuke in the future, so it was a bit of a shock to see her jump at him here.

''GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN! INO-PIG!'' Sakura joined in, as she pointed a guilty finger at Ino.

''Why, if it isn't Sakura.'' Ino chuckled evilly. ''Big, ugly forehead as always.''

''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!''

''Bleh.'' Ino laughed out loud.

''You guys are taking this troublesome test too? Don't die…'' Shikamaru… a man I haven't seen since he died that day when the Zetsu clones had over armed us.

I was kind of shocked when Sakura put an arm around my shoulders. ''HA! Like hell are we going to die! We just found out that Naruto has a special bloodline limit! And a powerful one at that!'' What the hell was she doing? ''And that his clan, was long distance relative of the Senju clan! One of the founders of Konoha! What do you say about that?'' Sakura continued.

''Sakura, don't get me wrong or anything, but I don't think that was all that smart to tell them about my 'bloodline'.'' I quickly said in worry.

''Hm, the dead-last has a bloodline, and are related to the Senju clan? Impossible.'' Kiba said, as his team moved behind him.

Hinata… ''H-Hello…'' She muttered as she shyly waved. I stared at her for a moment.

''Naruto, if you stare at Hinata for a second more, I think her head will explode.'' Kiba broke in. Stupid Kiba… He always did these kinds of things. I looked up to see, Hinata blush heavily. I never did notice in the original past, but in this…

''Sorry.'' I muttered and looked away. I was excited to see them all again, but I wouldn't show it.

''I guess that the rookie nine are gathered for the first time. How long do you think you'll make it, ne Sasuke-kun?'' Kiba chuckled.

''Pft, you seem confident Kiba.'' Sasuke snorted.

''We did a lot of training, we won't lose to you.'' Kiba once again chuckled, as he ran a thumb on his tattooed cheeks.

''SHUT UP! SASUKE MIGHT, BUT I WON'T LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!'' I exclaimed, with huge confident.

''Sorry, Naruto-kun… Kiba-kun didn't mean it that way.'' Hinata replied with a shaky voice, and Kiba looked at her as if to say, 'stop-putting-words-in-my-mouth-Hinata'.

''Hey, you guys should be more quiet.'' A voice I identified as Kabuto said. I turned to him and looked him over, and growled. It was also his fault that my friends had to die in the war. ''What is that kid doing?'' He asked the other rookies, but pointed at me.

''I smell snake…'' I muttered, as I still glared at him.

Kabuto looked surprised at first, but shrugged it off. ''Okay, I'll pretend I didn't hear that…'' He said, looking away from me. ''You guys are the rookies, straight out of academy, right? Screaming like little school girls. Geez… this isn't a picnic.'' I was still glaring at him.

''Naruto, relax dude. This guy seems harmless.'' Kiba stupidly said.

''He seems harmless, but he isn't…'' I whispered.

''Who do you think you are?'' Ino questioned, as she was also glaring at him.

''I'm Kabuto. But instead of that, look behind you.'' Kabuto responded.

''Behind?'' Sakura wondered out loud.

We all turned around to see those people glaring at us. The people from the hidden Rain village, Ame. ''Those guys behind you are from the Hidden Rain, they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exams, so you should quiet down before you cause a scene.'' Kabuto suggested, ''well guess I can't blame you, you're clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be.''

''Kabuto-san, right? Is this your second time?'' Sakura asked.

''Nope. This is my seventh time. The exam is held twice a year, so this is my fourth year.'' He replied.

''Wow, so you know a lot about this exam.''

''That's right.'' He smirked slightly, ''Heh, then I'll share some info you cute rookies. With these nin-info cards…'' He trailed off when Sakura interrupted him.

''Nin-info cards?'' She questioned.

''They are basically cards, which have info burned on to them with charka.'' He explained as he placed the cards on the floor, and a finger on the stack. ''I have four years' worth of info here. Over 200 cards… They look blank but to open the info on these cards…'' He flopped one over for us to see a blank side. He began to focus a little.

''What are you doing?'' Ino asked.

''You can't view them unless you use my chakra, for example…'' The card made a poof sound, and revealed a statistic.

''Wow, a really easy to read graph.'' Ino said impressed. ''What kind of info is this?''

''This is the number of those taking the exam, and the breakdown of what country they are from.'' Kabuto explained.

''Do you have cards with info on individuals?'' Sasuke asked.

''Heh, there are some guys you're worried about?'' He asked. ''Of course… the info on this exams participants isn't perfect, but I do have it. Even of you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look.''

''Gaara of the hidden sands, and Rock Lee from the Leaf.'' Sasuke calmly said.

''Oh, you know their names. Should be easy then.'' Kabuto took out two cards from the bunch and showed them from the back to Sasuke.

''Let me see them.'' Sasuke demanded.

''Okay, first up is Rock Lee.'' Kabuto started. ''Okay, he's a year older than you guys. Mission history – D-rank – 20 completed, C-rank – 12 completed. His sensei is Gai. His Taijutsu have improved greatly this year, all the other stuff is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new Genin, but he did not participate in the exam. On his team are Hyuga Neji and Tenten.'' He finished.

I didn't look anything like impressed. And my friends seemed to start wondering about it all. Kabuto coughed to get the attention, of those who were currently looking at me. They all looked his way afterwards.

''Next is Sabaku no Gaara. He's yours age, mission status, c-rank 8, b-rank 1… wow a b-rank mission as a Genin. Since he's a newcomer from a foreign country, I don't have so much info on him, but… it seems like he has returned from all the missions unscratched… that's really something.'' Kabuto continued. ''Leaf, Sand, Grass, Water Fall, Rain, Sound… Many outstanding Genins from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam. Well… the hidden sound is a small village just created last year, so there isn't really all that much info about them, but... the rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters.''

''M… makes you lose your confidence.'' Hinata quietly muttered, and I frowned at it.

''So basically… all the people here are…'' Sakura trailed off.

''YUP! Like Lee and Gaara, they are the top elite Genins from the carious countries. This isn't going to be easy.'' He smirked.

I was beginning to get pissed. ''You have some cards on…'' Sakura looked at me and my frown deepened. ''… on Uzumaki Naruto?''

''Eh, but I am right here, Sakura. You can just ask me.'' I said.

''Yeah, but…''

''Uzumaki Naruto… the last Uzumaki in the Leaf, I presume?'' I nodded at Kabuto. I was the last Uzumaki in the Leaf. ''7 – D-rank and 1 C-ranked mission. Great in the Ninjutsu department, unknown for the other places. Ah, here is something interesting…'' He smirked at me, and I glared at him. ''Born on the same day as the Kyuubi incident, and a human sacrifice.'' He hinted.

''A human sacrifice? What the hell is that supposed to mean?'' Kiba asked, just as confused as everyone else.

''You must have had a tough childhood, Naruto-kun.'' Kabuto continued with the smirk.

''I had, but I learned to live with it.'' I did learn to live with it. ''May I ask, where you have that information from?'' I sounded worried, and I cursed the worries. I had a feeling that this may not turn out as the exam I knew from the future.

* * *

><p>Me: Be happy I even took the time of my life to write this.<p>

Naruto: REVIEW!

Me: I mean this was a bitch to write.

Naruto: REVIEW!

Me: Because, seriously…

Naruto: REVIEW!

Me: this…

Naruto: REVIEW!

Me: WOULD YOU SHUT UP, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING NINJA-IDIOT?

Naruto: … review?


	3. Chapter 2  Time Change

**Hour Minute Second**

Me: CHAPTER 2! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?

Naruto: No.

Me: … that was a really simple answer Naruto.

Naruto: Yes.

Me: The hell…

Sasuke: Author doesn't own a thing.

* * *

><p>Summary: After winning the fourth great ninja world war and becoming Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto is sent back in time, to the Chunin exams start. Now he gets a second chance to change the death of his closest friends. Time Travel. NaruHina<p>

''Oh'' – Talking

'_Chunin' – Thinking_

**''Time'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Help' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

Warnings: Foul language, OOC'ness and time traveling. May or may not contain spoilers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Time Change<p>

Narutos P.O.V

The rookie nine, minus I, was staring at Kabuto and I having a little staring contest. I won. ''You want to know where I got my information from?'' He asked, and I nodded. My glare never left me, not even for a second. ''I can't tell you that.''

My glare hardened. This bastard! I'm going to seriously kill him in the exam. ''And why is that?'' I asked. Frown; glare… none of them leaving my face. I wanted to kill this guy so badly at that minute. My breath became heavier. I had to kill this guy too.

After Sasuke killed Orochimaru in the future, Kabuto took his place and became the dragon sage. He searched the whole shinobi world, and found the cave where the dragon trained him. He became more powerful than Orochimaru, and even almost stronger than Sasuke and Itachi.

The true story about him… when I heard about it, I was amazed. He actually became a shinobi to support the monastery. I was… speechless. I was, astonished, dumbfounded, surprised, flabbergasted, stunned… They all mean the same thing, so you get what I mean.

''Uzumaki Naruto-kun… You seem like a nosy guy, why is that?'' Kabuto asked, smirking.

I could already guess what he was thinking, _oh no, I've been caught, how the hell did this brat find out?_ It took all of my power NOT to jump for a kill at that very minute. ''No, I just know who to suspect. A good shinobi will have useful information on their competition, but a spy will have information on the whole plot.'' I answered, without skipping a beat.

''Hm? You think I'm a spy, eh? I guess you are something brat. But I am loyal to this village.'' He snickered, and I growled at his statement.

Bot of my hands were clenched into fists, and my nails were currently drilling into the flesh of my hands. I could feel my nose twitching because of the heavy breathing, which was caused by my anger. Loyal… To be loyal means to never stab their village in the back. He was saying that he wasn't a traitor. The nerves…

I… wanted to kill him, whilst everyone was watching. I _want _to kill him myself… Sasuke, you bastard… You should at least have made him suffer. I hate you, bastard. Itachi, you idiot, you should have made Sasuke, make Kabuto suffer… Damn it.

''To be loyal… you only came to this village to take up a mission you didn't want for your…'' I trailed off, clasping a hand to my mouth. ARGH! WHY IS KEEPING YOUR MOUTH SHUT, SO DAMN HARD? My blood is boiling… I want to kill him, I must kill him.

''Naruto…'' Sakura whispered behind me, clearly confused. ''Did something happen to you in Wave?'' She asked.

''No.'' I simply replied, with a frown. _'Shukaku, Matatabi, Isubo, Son Goku, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki and Kurama, I wish I could help you all right now, but I only need to kill one person for this to happen. And it's not Kabuto.'_

''**Brat, I don't want you to worry about us now. Just stop Orochimaru… When he is dead, you can return to your own time, and see how it went. Then…''**Kurama trailed off, and I understood it too.

'_I know I will die… But don't worry; I'll set you free first. IF, you promise not to hurt anybody. Or else I'll have to seal you inside another person's body. You don't want you, do you?'_

''**No… I want to be free, but I will die at the side of my companion. Naruto, you have truly grown from that brat you used to be. I think I'll call you loser instead.''**

'_EH? DON'T TALK TO YOUR HOKAGE LIKE THAT, STUPID FOX!'_

''**BWUAHAHAHA!''**

I could feel a twitch in the air, all of a sudden. The three Sound-nins… _'Zaku, Dosu and Kin. Right about now, they should be attacking Kabuto, right?'_

And as predicted, the three Sound-nins came flying, shocking the eight rookies around me, and attacked Kabuto. I smirked when Kabuto dodged Dosus punch with the sound-gauntlet. His glasses broke, and I saw his face turn green. Then he 'suddenly' began to throw up.

''Kabuto-san!'' Sakura yelled, and ran over to him for assistance.

'_Idiot. You will regret that soon enough, though.' _I sighed, and waited for Ibiki to show up. Morino Ibiki died at the infiltration of the headquarter. With Inoichi, Inos dad, they fought to kill all the Zetsu clones, but failed when some of the victims of the Reanimation Jutsu joined in the fight, and killed Inoichi and Ibiki.

''Are you alright?'' She asked with a hand on his back.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Kabuto replied, as he rubbed his lips and mouth curves clean.

''How pathetic, especially because, aren't you are four year veteran?'' Dosu asked, and I think the rookie nine were waiting for my reaction for all this, but I was just waiting for Ibiki. I already knew all of this kind of stuff, so I wouldn't interfere in anything…

''Write this down on your cards. 'The three Hidden Sound ninjas, definite future Chunins'.'' Zaku exclaimed, rather too loud for my taste in the future…

''QUIET DOWN, YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!'' A poof of smoke came out of nowhere, as the call went through the room.

''WHAT'S THIS?'' A Genin from the room yelled.

The smoke cleared up, and out came Ibiki and a group of Chunins and Jounins. Or as I would call them… my subordinates in the future. Of course, half of them were already dead, so almost every one of them was my subordinates…

''Thanks for waiting.'' Ibiki started out with a creepy smile. ''I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chunin selection exam's first test.'' He then suddenly pointed at the Sound nins, and yelled: ''Hidden Sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?''

''I apologize… This is our first time… We got a little carried away.'' Dosu said between some gabs.

''Bah… Here's a good opportunity to say this… There will be no fighting without the permission from the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated.'' Ibiki said. ''Those pigs that disobeys me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?''

'_Don't care… I know the rules. Heck, I made the rules in the future…'' _I was clearly annoyed…

''We will now start the first test in the Chunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements…'' Ibiki took out a tab with the number 'one' on it, ''you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams.''

As we all went up to pick a tab, I got number 53. And some minutes after, all of the Genins were sitting in their assigned seats. _'Well, at least I'm in the same seat as I was in the real past. Next to Hinata…'_ I looked at her, and she just blushed. She was gathering courage, how cute.

''N-Naruto-kun… Let's do our best…'' She said with a light smile.

''Yeah, let's do our best.'' I replied with a goofy grin planted on my face.

''Do not turn your test's over.'' Ibiki ordered. ''Listen closely to what I'm going to say. There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed so listen carefully.''

'_I know already… Damn this, I've heard it a million times in the future…'_

''The first rule. You guys will all start off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions and each one is worth a point, but… this test uses a subtraction system. Basically if you answer all the questions correctly, you keep your ten points. But say, if you miss three questions… you lose three points and will have seven left.'' Ibiki explained.

'_Ah, I remember the past… I thought I was doomed…'_

''Rule number two, the test is a team event. Meaning passing is determined by combining each team's total score. So each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of thirty.'' I heard a loud whack on a table, and assumed someone was banging their heads…

''WAIT A SECOND!'' A loud shriek was heard after the bang… Sakura had immediately risen from her seat, with a hand up in the air. ''I don't understand this initial point system either, but why does it have to be a team test?''

… Thanks for the trust…

''Shut up, you don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this, so be quiet and listen. Ok and now for the most important rule. The third rule is that during the exam… anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating… will have two points subtracted for every offense.'' Ibiki had a sadistic smile planted on his face. ''So there will be someone who will lose all their points during the exam and will be asked to leave.''

''We'll have our eyes on you guys…'' Kotetsu said, as he chuckled.

''Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobis trying to achieve the level of Chunin, be proud ninjas.'' Ibiki explained. ''And the final rule… Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any of the questions correctly… will be failed along with their two teammates…''

'_I sense two killer intents focusing on me…'_ I raised an eyebrow. _'I wonder who…'_

''The exam will last an hour… Ok… BEGIN!'' Ibiki shouted in a demanding voice.

As I was quietly doing my test in a very, very decent manner… A Sand-nin decided to talk… ''Um… I'd just like to know one thing…'' The Sand-nin asked… he died in the exam, in the past… ''how many teams will past this test?''

Ibiki chuckled sadistically… ''It's not like knowing will help you… or do you want to be disqualified?''

''Sorry.'' The Sand-nin muttered as he sat down once again, to answer the questions.

I sighed and decided I should think of a plan on how to kill Orochimaru. Sasuke did it when Orochimaru was weak, but even there he had a hard time. If Orochimaru wasn't weak, then even I would have a hard time. But in the end, I could defeat the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, when Kabuto couldn't. And that was when he was stronger that Orochimaru at full health.

The fight between Sasuke and me… it was frightening. I almost used up all my power, but in the end I won… If I don't defeat Orochimaru, or something about this Jutsu messes up, then I will try to at least stop Kabuto from finding the 'Dragon' cave.

I suddenly felt alarmed, and looked at a kunai flying by me. _'Are they trying to kill me?' _I quickly stood up, as the goofy idiot I was… ''ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?'' I yelled at Kotetsu. ''THAT SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!''

''WHAT WAS THAT FOR?'' The boy behind me questioned, too.

''You messed up five times… You _fail._'' Kotetsu explained.

''N-No… No way…'' The boy stuttered.

''The two on his team, get out of here. Right now.'' Kotetsu smirked. ''You, Blondie…'' What was that? ''shut up, and get to your questions.''

'_Damn you Kotetsu. I always knew that you were gay for Izumo… Hm… I really have to get to the questions… Calling me Blondie… I'll show him…'_ I closed my eyes and focused on natural energy… I know Sage mode isn't the best thing to use, but I don't have any choice! Just because I'm the Rokudaime, doesn't mean that I'm all that smart!

''And maybe we should add one more rule…'' Ibiki suddenly said which surprised me, because he didn't say this in the original past. ''I know, nobody actually knows of these techniques, but it is illegal to use in the Chunin exams… Senjutsu is absolutely forbidden.'' He looked at me, accusingly.

'_How… HOW THE HELL DID I BECOME ROKUDAIME, IF MY SUBORDINATES ARE SMARTER THAN ME?'_

''**BWUAHAHAHA! Stupid brat… You're not the dead-last for nothing.''**

'_SHUT UP!'_

''**I am beginning to sense that an idiot is telling me to shut up…''**

'_I AM TELLING YOU TO SHUT UP!'_

…

'_WAIT…!'_

''**BWUAHAHAHAHA!''**

'_DAMN YOU KURAMA!'_

''Naruto-kun…'' Hinata suddenly whispered… She did try to help me out in the real past… ''you can look at my test…'' She blushed. I already knew that I wasn't going to do it. I already knew how to pass this test, so I didn't even have to answer these questions.

''Hinata… you don't understand…'' I suddenly found myself say.

''Huh?'' She wondered.

''An incredible ninja like me doesn't need to cheat! Plus, because you helped me cheat… you could get in trouble too.'' I grinned.

''I'm sorry, you're right…'' She muttered.

''No problem.''

**Thirty minutes have passed**, only thirty minutes… Only half an hour left… Or in my case, fifteen minutes before I have to shout out random things, on how I don't care about being a Genin for life, I would still be the Hokage no matter what.

…

I did become Hokage without even being promoted as a Chunin…

…

I was still a Genin…

…

That's just sad?

…

''Number 102, stand up. You fail.'' One of the Chunins suddenly said.

''Number 23, you fail!'' Another one said.

''NO!'' Number 23 shouted out in rage.

''43 and 27, you fail.'' This time a Jounin informed them.

A Sand-nin suddenly slammed his hand into the table and stood up. ''DO YOU HAVE TO PROVE THAT I CHEATED FIVE TIME?'' He shouted. ''ARE YOU GUYS WATCHING ALL…'' He trailed off when one of the testing officers vanished and appeared beating the Sand-nin into the wall.

''Listen, among Chunins we were elites assembled to watch over this exam. We haven't missed anything you've done. You could say this strength is our proof.'' The bandaged Chunin explained, with a rather sadistic voice. He was killed in the war, too.

''Excuse me!'' Kankuro yelled.

''What is it?'' The testing officer asked.

''Bathroom…'' He replied.

I found myself snickering lightly.

''Okay... We will now start the tenth question.'' Ibiki interrupted. ''Now… before we get to it… I'd like to go over the added rules for this question.'' At this point, Kankuro and his doll came back in. ''Perfect timing… Did your doll play beneficial?'' Ibiki asked with a smirk. ''I'll now explain… These are… the rules of desperation… First, for this tenth question… you must choose whether you will take it, or not.''

''CHOOSE?'' Temari yelled. ''WHAT HAPPENS IF WE CHOOSE NOT TO?''

Ibiki closed his eyes, and then opened them in a sadistic manner. ''If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero… You _fail_! Along with your two teammates.'' That sadist… I'm glad he had fun before he died… He his heart ripped out… Ouch.

''WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?'' A Genin yelled in question.

''THEN OF COURSE WE WILL DECIDE TO TAKE THE QUESTION!'' Another Genin yelled.

''And now the other rule… If you choose to take it… and answer incorrectly… THAT PERSON WILL LOSE THE RIGHT TO TAKE THE CHUNIN SELECTION EXAM AGAIN!'' Ibiki yelled like an answer to those two stupid-minded Genins.

''WHAT KIND OF STUPID RULE IS THAT?'' Kiba yelled, with Akamaru barking in support. ''THERE ARE GUYS HERE WHO HAVE TAKEN THE EXAM BEFORE!''

Ibiki chuckled sadistically, which alarmed the Genins in the room. ''You guys were unlucky… this year it's my rules.'' He replied with a smirk. ''But I am giving you a way out. Those who aren't confident can choose not to take it… and try again next year.'' There was a long silence in the room. ''Now let's begin… the tenth question.''

To be honest, I felt kind of… nervous? It was scary… In the future, I didn't have to go through these things again, so I didn't think of it. If I do survive this time travelling things, then I will with confidence take the Chunin exam. I don't care if I would have been laughed at by the other Kages… It could be fun, being the Hokage and taking the Chunin exam.

…

Wow, that's sad…

…

''Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand once your number is confirmed, leave.'' He ordered, and a heavy silence fell upon the room. This ain't fooling me. Who do you think you have to do with, Ibiki? ''Uzumaki Naruto, ne… You seem calm…''

This did not happen in the real past… ''Um…''

''Maybe we should speak after this, Uzumaki. What do you think?'' Ibiki suggested.

Scary… ''Right on, Ibiki!'' I gave him a thumps up, and a grin.

''I like you brat.''

''Can I call you Ibiki-chan?''

''No.''

''Aw… You're mean.''

''I don't care.''

The heavy silence filled the room again… I always wanted to call him Ibiki-chan… It suited him in so many ways. _Ibiki-chan, Ibiki-chan, Ibi-chan, Ki-chan, Biki-chan, Bi-chan…_ This is lonely… Where is Kurama when you need him?

''**In your mind, brat.''**

'_Right… So which one should I choose? I'm down on Ki-chan and Biki-chan.'_

''**Biki-chan, that's the cute one. BWUAHAHAHA!''**

'_Thanks, Ku-chan.'_

''**YOU BRAT!''**

''I… I WON'T TAKE IT!'' A Konoha-nin exclaimed. He sat right next to me. ''I'm sorry… Gennai, Inoho…'' He was shaking slightly. I felt sorry for him.

''Number 50, you fail. 130, 111 also fail!'' The testing officer proclaimed, and the Genin beside me cursed.

''ME TOO!'' A Grass-nin exclaimed.

''AND ME!''

''SORRY GUYS!''

''I QUIT!''

''ME TOO!''

'_IT'S NOW!'_ I raised my hand, slowly as I was slightly 'shaking'. I then slammed my hand down on the table, as the rest of the Genins that knew me was shocked. ''DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I WILL NOT RUN! I'LL TAKE IT! EVEN IF IT MEANS BEING A GENIN FOREVER…! I'LL WILL MYSELF TO BECOMING HOKAGE ANYWAY, SO I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT AFRAID!'' With the newfound determination I felt my teammates smile at me…

''I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit.'' Ibiki smirked.

''I'll follow my unbending words… That's my way of the ninjas.''

''Good decision…. Now to everyone still remaining… I CONGRATULATE YOU ON PASSING THE FIRST TEST!'' Ibiki shouted.

Silence…

''Wait… What do you mean? We already pass? What about the tenth question?'' Sakura asked, shocked.

''There never was such a thing.'' Ibiki grinned. ''Or you could say those two choices were the tenth question.''

''HEY! THEN WHAT WERE THE NINE FIRST QUESTIONS FOR? THEY WERE POINTLESS THEN!'' Temari shouted.

''They were not pointless…'' Ibiki started. ''They had already served their intended purpose. To test your individual information gathering ability… that purpose. First as the rules explained… Success on this test is based on the whole team doing well this puts pressure on each member not to… mess things up for their teammates.''

''I see, I see… I had a feeling this test was something like that…'' I truthfully said. Even though, I think people thought I was lying… Well, I was in the real past, but this time I knew it for real! You can't say anything to that… Hm? A giggle? Hinata…

''But the questions on this test was not the types a mere Genin would answer. Because of that… I'm sure most of the people came to the same conclusion… That to score points, I'll have to cheat. Basically… the premise of this test is to cheat.'' Ibiki explained. ''As cheating targets, we had two or so Chunins who knew all the answers mixed into the crows, to help you guys out.''

Behind me I could hear a couple of Genins speaking out loud, which annoyed me because… ''Man… It sure was tough finding that guy.'' One of the stupid Genins said.

''Yeah I know.'' Another one of the stupid Genins said.

What? Just because I'm Rokudaime Hokage doesn't mean that I'm smart. I have the brain of my mother, and she was the dead-last as well. What? I'm not badmouthing her or anything… Don't give me that look… I'll bite you stupid people, who dare to doubt me…

''Wha, Hinata, I'm sure you figured that out, you must be really smart… That's why you tried to help me right?'' I asked, with innocence.

''U-Um… Yeah.'' She muttered, and looked away.

''But those who cheat poorly…'' Ibiki took off his headband, and continued, ''fail of course. Because… at times, information is more important than life… and on mission and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it.''

A heavy silence filled the room, at the shock of Ibikis head. Horrible screw holes, burns and scars… the after effect of torture. What a great man… We lived life at its fullest. And trust me… it's even worse under the gloves he is wearing.

''If the enemy or the third party notices you… there is no guarantee that the information will be accurate.'' He put his headband back on, and continued once again. ''I want you to remember this. Important information in your hands… can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and the village. So we had you gather information through cheating. This clearly separated those that did not have the right abilities.''

''But… I don't understand the final question…'' Temari admitted.

Ibiki smiled. ''But… question ten… is the true purpose of this test.''

''What do you mean?'' Sakura asked.

''Let me explain… The tenth question… the take it or not take it decision… Obviously these were painful choices. Those who choose the latter will fail along with their teammates. Those who choose to take it… could lose the chance to take the test again… a true leap of faith.'' Ibiki chuckled slightly.

It was true. In the war there were no choices… We had to take the risk, whether he liked it or not. We had to make good use of every possible information we had. It was hard work, but we made it. Ibiki taught me all about information gathering right before the war. BUT I REALLY HATE THIS TEST!

I see the bad side, and then the good side of Ibiki. He is really, really scary!

''Now about these two choices… Say you guys become Chunins. Your mission is to steal a secret document. The amount of ninjas, their abilities, and etc. is unknown to you. And of course there could be traps set all around you. Now do you accept, or not accept? Because you don't want to die… You don't want your comrades to get hurt… Can you avoid this dangerous mission? The answer is, NO!'' Ibiki yelled.

EKK, scary, scary, scary…

''No matter what the danger… there are missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous, and survive any hardship… This is the ability needed to become a Chunin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line… who clings to the unknown future of _there's always next year_… and then walk away from their chances… THOSE PIECES OF TRASH WHO CAN ONLY MAKE COWARDLY CHOICES… DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BECOME CHUNINS… THAT'S HOW I FEEL!''

_Don't underestimate me…_ I grinned at my own words.

''Those who choose to take it… answered the tough tenth question correctly. You will be able to survive any troubles you face in the future.'' Not true. ''You made it through the entrance. The first exam of the Chunin selection exam is now finished. I wish you guys luck.'' Ibiki explained with a smile on his face.

I noticed a twitch in the air, and thought immediately… Anko. The window broke, and a cloth of black came flying in. Four kunais came out of the cloth, and attached themselves to the loft and ground. There she stood… Anko… After being taken by Kabuto, and after the fight between the Uchiha brothers and him… Anko was saved afterwards.

She survived. Amazingly…

''YOU GUYS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR CELEBRATING! I AM THE EXAMINER FOR THE SECOND TEST! MITARASHI ANKO! NOW LET'S GO! FOLLOW ME!'' Anko shouted in a very… me way?

''Bad timing…'' Ibiki muttered, as he came out of the hidings behind the black cloth… I struggled to keep my laugh to myself…

''78…? Ibiki! You left 26 teams? THE TEST WAS TOO EASY THIS TIME!'' Anko exclaimed.

''This time… there are a lot of outstanding ones…'' Ibiki retorted.

''Bah… That's fine. I'll at least cut them down in half in the second test. Ah… I'm getting excited… I'll explain everything once we've changed places, follow me.'' She ordered.

''I'm going to need one of the Genins for a moment… so go ahead, Anko.'' Ibiki announced and looked at me. ''Uzumaki, why don't we summon your sensei?''

''Because he's probably lost on the road of life?'' I stupidly replied.

''AH, YOU HAVE KAKASHI? Wha, that is SO like him, don't you think Ibiki?'' Ibiki didn't answer her… ''Okay, party-pooper… EVERYBODY EXCEPT THE UZUMAKI, FOLLOW ME!''

And off they went…

There was a long… long, long, long, long… silence between Ibiki and me. And then a poof of smoke interfered with the silence. ''Yo, sorry I got lost on the road of life…'' Kakashi-sensei 'unexpectedly' said… Damn it…

''Mind explaining to me how your student can use Senjutsu?'' Ibiki asked.

''Huh… You can use Senjutsu, Naruto?'' Kakashi-sensei stupidly asked.

''Ah… In the future, I'm the toad Sage…'' I explained.

''Hm… What about Jiraiya-sama? Did he die in the war too?''

''No, he died at the hands of Akatsuki before the war.''

''Hm, Akatsuki?''

''An evil organization that are after tailed-beasts all over the ninja world…'' I replied.

''Can somebody tell me, just what the hell is going on?''

''Kaka-sensei… He'll never understand. I'll have to tell him that he died in the war, and then he will become sad. Look at that innocent face… It is just too sweet to make sad… Biki-chan will surely never stand properly again…'' I sighed.

''Biki-chan? I told you not to call me with the suffix 'chan'.'' Ibiki growled.

''Biki-chan, relax. He is from the future… He is the Rokudaime Hokage.'' Kakashi-sensei smiled.

''Huh…''

Kakashi-sensei coughed to start. ''This Naruto is not the 'our time' Naruto… But eight years from now, Naruto. He is the Rokudaime Hokage, the savior of the world, the child of prophecy, and the one who stopped The Fourth Great Ninja World War… I am really proud of him.''

''… So that's why you're able to use natural energy. You're a Sage… That's why you seemed so calm in this test… But why are you here now? And what happened to the other Naruto?'' Ibiki asked.

''I am here to change the world, once again. In my world it's peaceful… but everybody is still mourning about the loss of The Fourth Great Shinobi World War. I am here to kill Orochimaru, and return to my own time.'' I admitted.

''**Aren't you going to tell them about your other situation?''** Kurama asked.

'_No. My other situation is for me to know, and them to find out.'_

''**They will never be able to find out without the byakugan, loser, brat.''**

'_SO WHAT?'_

''I'll talk with Biki-chan about this, Naruto. You hurry up and leave for the next exam.'' Kakashi-sensei ordered.

''Right, right.'' It's going to take a long time before Ibiki is going to believe him…

**I ran my way to the Forest of Death**, and believed that at this time, the explanation would probably be over… ''Ah, the Uzumaki brat… Welcome back, I am done with talking about the rules and such, just take this and sign, and your team can get the scroll.'' Anko happily announced… Too happily.

''Naruto, what did Ibiki-san want to talk to you about?'' Sakura curiously asked.

''Huh, ah… Just a few things about my, um… bloodline.'' I lied.

''Anyways, we will have to explain the rules in the forest. Hurry up and sign, so that we can get the scroll and get ready.'' Sasuke coolly said.

''Right!'' I exclaimed, with a goofy grin on my face. I looked at the paper in my hand, and signed it with a pen… that I found…

''Idiot, you have to read it first!'' Sakura ordered, and smacked my head.

'_Why should I? I can the whole thing inside and out. My duty as the Rokudaime…'_ I signed, and growled lowly at Sakura. I then suddenly felt a smack on my back. Not that I didn't sense someone behind me, but I didn't expect it either…

''Naruto, tell me something about your bloodline! I really want to know, what to expect.'' It was Kiba… ''And also… Hinata told me to give this ointment to you. She is currently preparing for five days in the battlefield.''

''Ah, give her my thanks. And I'll never tell you about my bloodline… It's private, and a surprise.'' I glared. ''And if you will excuse me… we have an exam to win. Later, dog-breath!'' I laughed at his shocked face, and the snarl he gave out.

**We got our scroll**, which apparently was the earth scroll this time; - I could have sworn that we got the heaven the last time… - and walked towards our appointed gate. We were appointed to gate 12 - the same as in the real past - and we stood there for a while…

''We will start in thirty minutes!'' Anko shouted.

The gates were being unlocked, and we prepared ourselves for battle. Bah, I'm always prepared… We just stood there in silence, not even a single sound came out of us, as we waited for the clock to reach the thirty minutes…

The waiting – for a normal Genin – would have been frustrating, depressing, heart-jumping, and whatsoever. But for me… this might be the last time I'll ever see my friends again. The last time I'll ever breathe, the last time I'll ever scream, fight, use a Jutsu… The last time for everything…

''**Kit… Something's wrong…'' **Kurama interrupted.

'_What?'_ I asked in curiosity.

''**The Jutsu is beginning to react again! It's going to jump soon!''**

'_WHAT? NOW? BUT I'M SO CLOSE!'_ My breath became heavy and I began to sweat really… really gross… ''Um… Sakura, Sasuke…'' My teammates looked at me in what seemed like concern? ''Please don't hate me…''

**Darkness…**

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry for the long wait -w-…<p>

Naruto: FOR ALL OF THE REVIEW, FAVORITES, ALERTS – adding people… Thank you.

Sasuke: You probably don't know what happened here, but you have to wait until _after_ the darkness disappears. Meaning, in the next chapter.

Me: If already know what I meant then congrats, you're smart. REVIEW and you'll make the list over people who can call me Uwaah-sama. ^^,


	4. Chapter 3  Flying Hours

**Uzumaki Prodigy**

Me: GUESS WHERE WE ARE...!

Naruto: Um… at home?

Me: No, I meant what time…

Sasuke: The 21th century.

Me: NO! I MEANT IN THE FICTION!

Naruto: Oh, 23:41, (11:41pm) the time you're writing this lonely chat.

Me: Ugh… I don't own these characters; the 'honor' goes to Masashi Kishimoto… How he created these mean characters is beyond me…

Sasuke: Aren't you gonna answer a question everyone (probably) has thought heavily about?

Me: Right… The question is, ''HOW DID IBIKI SENSE NARUTOS SAGE MODE COMING IN''? Elementary, my dear readers… You see, Morino Ibiki is a sensory type. And since Natural Chakra isn't easy to sense, you can still sense it. And Ibiki are one of the best sensory types in Konoha, he sensed it immediately. Get it?

Naruto: Thanks, Sherlock…

* * *

><p>Summary: After winning the fourth great ninja world war and becoming Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto is sent back in time, to the Chunin exams start. Now he gets a second chance to change the death of his closest friends. Time Travel. NaruHina<p>

''Oh'' – Talking

'_Chunin' – Thinking_

**''Time'' – Talking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

_**'Help' – Thinking for Demon/Summoning/Inner Sakura/**_

Warnings: Foul language, OOC'ness and time traveling. May or may not contain spoilers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Flying Hours<p>

Narutos P.O.V

The darkness… Once again the darkness had taken over my world… It all felt like being swallowed by the empty space, where my heart should have been. It all felt like dèjá vu. Arms, legs, head… it all hurt once again. This time I the only thing I heard was the wind ruffling through the leaves of a forest.

The feeling of being ripped apart, had taken over. The horrible, horrible feeling. I wanted to run, but my body felt numb. I wanted to scream out to the world for help, but my voice was gone. And before I knew it, within a second, which felt like a flying hour, the pain was gone, and light had appeared.

I woke up in the middle of a forest. It looked like a place that could have been called a 'secret hideout'. I could feel my body again. I looked down and saw myself in my normal body. Huh…? But… It was the body of my future self. The one that I had left behind, to travel through time and space…

I looked around, and saw nothing but trees in the whole area. There were of course, bushes, rocks, and every other things you should be able to find in the nature. But I just couldn't figure out where I was. I was wearing a Jounin uniform, and my Sage cloak. It was the standard uniform that I had worn as Hokage in the future.

But this didn't feel like the future. I shouldn't have been able to come here. I jumped in shock, when I heard a shuffle from behind me. I quickly jumped to my feet, and took out a kunai. The sight I met… was a little kid with short, spiky, black hair and dark eyes which were hidden behind orange goggles. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, as well as a blue jacket with orange trimmings and collar. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, and the standard Konoha headband around his forehead.

He looked awfully like one of those Uchiha pricks. But he also looked like fun… and thirteen. The thirteen year old boy, took out a kunai as well, and was ready for battle. ''WHO ARE YOU?!'' He yelled, in a very… loud way?

''WHO ARE YOU?! YOU SHOULDN'T ATTACK ANOTHER KONOHA-NIN!'' Um… To be honest, I've never even seen him around Konoha before. Maybe this isn't the future, but the past?

''Obito?!'' A female voice yelled, as a girl came running to the newly dubbed Obitos aid. ''Who's that? I haven't seen him in Konoha before. But he wears a Konoha forehead protector… KAKASHI, MINATO-SENSEI!'' The little girl yelled. ''Ah, he kind of looks like Kushina-san!''

''Oh, you're right! Maybe he's an Uzumaki. Rin doesn't his hair look like senseis?'' Obito asked, overly excited considering the fact that he was ready to kill me before.

Wait…

Kakashi… Minato-sensei… Kushina-san…

…

WHAT THE HELL?! HOW FAR IN THE PAST AM I?!

''Rin, Obito! Don't run away like that, stay with the team.'' A spiky blonde-haired guy ordered. AH! DADDY!

''Huh…'' I blinked in confusion. ''Aren't you…''

''Huh, who are you? I haven't seen you in Konoha before…'' Dad muttered in question. ''Ah, you look like Kushina! But, who are you?''

'_He is that unserious in this time… WHAT TIME AM I IN?! Kushina… Mommy?!'_ My eyes widened. ''I'm Naruto…'' I slowly answered.

''That guy… He seems too nervous, sensei. We can't trust him, maybe he's a spy or something like that.'' A little guy with Kakashi-senseis lazy eyes, and silver hair informed. Oh wow…

BWUHAHAHAHA! THIS IS HOW SENSEI LOOKED?! THAT IS SO LAME! BWUAHAHAHA! Look at him! He's like an idiot! Huh… He doesn't have the Sharingan yet? Maybe I can finally find out how he got it… THIS IS THE BEST TIME TRAVELLING PART EVER!

''Naruto, ne? Ah, you like ramen? I like ramen too! Kakashi, stop being so paranoid, and let's welcome him…. Is that a Sage cloak?'' Dad asked in wonder.

''Ah…'' I stuttered, of course I was nervous… ''Got to go, bye, bye! On a mission!'' And I disappeared among the trees around me. I heard a shuffle in the leaves of the trees, and turned around to see Team Minato following me.

A kunai flew by me, and out of the blue… my dad appeared. ''OUT WITH IT! WHO ARE YOU?!'' He yelled, and launched a kick at me. So this is why they called him the yellow flash, ne? But I wasn't going to let him win!

I dodged the kick, and jumped to another branch. ''Nobody you should worry about.'' He was clearly surprised over my speed, and I smirked at his face. ''Just leave now, and I won't steal your title as 'The Yellow Flash'!''

''Like hell! Are you trying to infiltrate Konoha?!'' He asked in a hurry, as he jumped to the same branch as me, and let out a barrage of kicks and punches. ''You said your name was Naruto! What village are you from?!'' Kick. Dodge.

''I'm not telling you! Sorry!'' Punch. Block.

''Why are your village trying to infiltrate Konoha?!'' Low kick. Jump.

''I told you already, I'm no one you should worry about! Leave it with that!'' Dad jumped to the air to kick me from above, but I dodged as I did with the other attacks he sent.

''Tell me!'' He demanded, but I wouldn't go down that easily. We were now stuck in a position, we couldn't come out of. A kunai to each of our throats.

''Sensei?'' Somebody yelled, but none of us dared to look back. I think it was that Obito kid. ''NO WAY?! YOU HAD A BATTLE?! AND IT WAS A TIE?!''

I could have won you little brat. I just… I just didn't use all my power because I didn't want to hurt my father, before I'm even born! Ah… KURAMA!

''**Help yourself, I hate that man.''** Kurama complained, and my eye twitched with annoyance.

'_Fine, I'll just steal it away then!'_

''**Just tell them the truth, that stupid man is going to find out sooner or later. Stupid human, being able to seal off the most powerful Bijuu in the world! I HATE THAT MAN! DO IT, KIT! KILL HIM!''**

'_No…'_

''I can't believe it… Sensei tied with that stupid looking guy…'' Mini Kakashi said in disappointment.

Stupid looking… HEY! I LOOK LIKE MY MOTHER! YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT! He'll surely regret this… I'll kill him, I don't need him.

I looked my dad in the eyes, daring him to move a finger. ''Cute students… They piss you off sometimes, right?'' I chuckled, lifelessly, as he still glared daggers at me.

''Yeah, they can be rather annoying… But right now you have to let go of that kunai, so we can take you with us to the Hokage.'' Dad ordered.

Demanding much? ''No, I don't trust you…'' I simply answered. Actually… shouldn't I see the Hokage because of my situation?

''Kakashi, Rin, Obito, GO!'' He demanded, and the Genins did as told.

''**FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!''** Obito yelled out, and approved my theory of him being an Uchiha. At such a young age, and knowing that Jutsu, he could only be an Uchiha.

My attention turned to the huge fireball flying towards dad and me. I decided to give up and jump away from him with my kunai removed from his throat. ''ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!'' I yelled out… I really regret that…

''THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!'' Obito replied in the same tone.

''WHY YOU LITTLE…!'' I groaned.

''LITTLE WHAT?! I DARE YOU TO TELL ME!'' Little brat.

''DAMN MAGGOTY BRAT! YOU LITTLE DAMN MAGGOTY BRAT! I dare you to dare me once again!'' I growled.

''I DARE YOU TO DARE ME TO DARE YOU AGAIN!''

''I DARE YOU TO DARE ME TO DARE YOU TOO! DUMB BRAT!''

''Oh no… THERE ARE TWO OF THEM, SENSEI!'' Kakashi said, horrified.

''I know, I can see it! Naruto, Obito! Calm down both of you! Naruto, do you know where you are?'' Dad asked.

I shook my head. In all honesty, I didn't know, even the slightest bit, where I was… ''Ah, how close to Konoha am I?'' I asked.

''The gates are right at the end of this forest. That cloak… It seems kind of familiar… Are you a toad Sage?''

''Impossible, Jiraiya-sama and Minato-sensei haven't told us about a newbie sage.'' Kakashi informed.

''He could be another form of Sage. I bet it's really cool to be able to match up with sensei! Naruto-san, are you a frog Sage then?'' Obito asked, excited.

''There is no such things as a frog summoning contract, inside the walls of Konoha. If there were, I am sure that I would know about that. I have memorized every single summoning contract there is, and I have never heard of a frog summoning.'' Rin replied.

''Could we stop this?! I have to talk to the Hokage, now!'' I shouted. I wonder how Biki-chan looks in this time… No wait, I wonder how grandpa Hokage looks like in this time! This is going to be so much fun! I looked towards the little brat, Obito. ''Are you an Uchiha?''

''HA, IN YA' FACE KAKASHI! He knows about the greatest clan in the history, there is no way you would be able to match up to me now, and… What of it, really?'' Obito asked.

''I have a lot of information I would like to share with you.'' I smirked. ''But first I'll have to visit your Hokage.'' In this time, Orochimaru shouldn't have eloped from the village yet, since my dad wasn't the Hokage.

So, if my dad isn't the Hokage yet, The Third Great Ninja World War should still be in motion. If I can just kill Orochimaru at the end of the war, then he couldn't have made Kabuto his subordinate yet, and he would never have attacked Sasuke, and Sasuke would never have ran away from the village, and start The Fourth Great Ninja World War.

''I have another question… Is The Third Great Ninja World War still in motion?'' I asked, and they all four nodded in reply. ''Then you should know who to trust, and who not to. I am strong, and you probably don't trust me because you haven't seen me in the village. But I can help you.''

They looked at me as if I was crazy. I couldn't really blame them, I didn't trust anybody, not even my own comrades… well some of them, in The Fourth Great Ninja World War. BUT THIS IS IN THE MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH! Hey, maybe I could save mom and dad from dying too…

But right now isn't the time to think about that! I just have to stop The Fourth Great Ninja World War, and then I can go back to my time, and get grandma Tsunade to heal me! If the war didn't start, then she's not dead! You know…

''What exactly can you help with?'' Ah, the Yellow Flash… always so straightforward…

''What if I say… I know the future of the nine-tailed fox… and the fox's host.'' I smirked when I saw his eyes widened, and his mouth turn into an 'O'.

''What do you know of the fox's host?'' He asked, recovering from his shock, fast.

(A/N: Nobody actually knew of Kushina being a host, beside Hiruzen, Minato, Biwako and Mito. And of course some ANBU and some medics…)

''I know that every Uzumaki has an extended life-span… The first Hokages wife, Uzumaki Mito, was the first holder of the fox. But she died, so what actually happened to the nine-tailed, huh? Did it die with her? Is it haunting us from its grave? Did it get sealed into another person before Mito-sama died?'' Oh yeah, I am this good…

''Kakashi, Rin, Obito… we'll take him to the village, but you three go first.'' My dear father demanded, and the three Genins did as told and ran through the forest by themselves.

''Ah thank Kami-sama… I don't think I could hold that whole bad guy façade up… Hey, let me introduce myself probably, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it is pretty normal to find another Uzumaki in the five great countries, so don't freak out.'' I grinned.

Dad just looked at me as if I was crazy. ''So… You don't know anything about the nine-tailed?'' He asked, confused.

''Oh… Actually I do know everything about the nine-tailed, but shouldn't you be introducing yourself? That's really rude, ya' know. I don't want to keep calling you 'Yellow Flash'. I have a lot of information from the future, you don't know of. So you better let me see the old man Hokage.'' I twitched in fake annoyance…

''Namikaze Minato, but you can call me Namikaze-sama.'' He laughed.

It was… a happy laughter. It could almost make me cry, if I didn't know any better. It was nice to know that my father was happy even during war. ''Tell me about your life, Minato.'' I slowly asked, with a sad frown. What… I'm sad right now…

(A/N: I was listening to Evanescence – My Immortal… So this was literally doomed to happen…)

''Huh, well… there isn't much to tell, really. I'm married; I'm aiming to become Hokage… Even though people always makes fun of my hair… I think I look pretty cool with blonde hair…'' I laughed at him, and he glared.

''That's the same as with me! Tell me what you first looked at when you met your wife.'' I smiled.

''Her hair!'' He quickly answered, with the same amount of smile plastered on his face, as me. ''She has this beautiful red hair, I love it. Hey, what about you? Married? Girlfriend? Something?''

''Well… I kind of have this girl that I love…'' He smiled down on me, as I scratched the back of my head embarrassed to tell my dad this… ''But… She's dead.'' I frowned.

''Oh, how did she die? You don't have to tell me if it's a too touchy subject.''

''Pierced through the chest by a sword. I hate war…'' I muttered, and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and saw my dad comforting me… Well, this is awkward…

''I'm so sorry about that… Was it someone from Konoha who did it?''

''Well… No. I'm not even in this war… Could we hurry up and go to the Hokage,'' I suggested.

''Ah, right… Well then, come on!'' Dad ordered, and I followed him as he walked in the direction of Konoha.

''By the way, what were that Genin team doing in the middle of the forest, while there are a war going on?'' I asked.

''Those three? They're Chunins, Kakashi just became a Jounin, so I was going to put him in charge of the mission we were going to complete. This was also my last day as their sensei. But I guess we'll have to get you to the village before we head out once again.'' Minato said.

'_A mission… But the only mission Kaka-sensei was on in The Third Great Ninja World War was when he destroyed the Kannabi Bridge... The bridge that was used by Iwagakure's forces to move into Kusagakure… Oh no, I came in a bad time…'_

''**Kit, you screwed up big time. This way, you won't only change your future, but also the past. You have to get to Konohagakure in a hurry, or else your father won't be able to stop the war, become Hokage, produce you, stop me, and the future you lived in…''** dramatic pause – typical Kurama, **''-would never have existed in the first place…''**

''LET'S HURRY, MINATO-SAN!'' I exclaimed.

''RIGHT, LET'S GO, NARUTO!'' He joined in, pumping his fist into the air.

And thus, we walked silently, when I suddenly stopped in my track. ''Come on, Naruto. I would love to fight with you one day, maybe. But right now, let's go.'' Silence… ''You know… You may look like Kushina, but your hair- and eye color doesn't make you look like an Uzumaki.''

''Huh, well, yeah… My face is from my mother's side, which was coincidently an Uzumaki – she died when I was born, though – and the hair- and eye color are from my father.'' I replied.

''Ne, what about your father? Is he still alive?''

''I have no family members that I know of, that would be easy to say. But I really wish that I could have gotten a little boy, with the woman I love. But, I'll be dead before you know it, so it would all be pointless.'' I smiled sadly.

''If you did get a boy, what would you have called him?''

'_Minato…'_ My smiled turned happy. ''I don't know… I just know that I would have cherished every living moment with him.''

He smiled softly at me. ''And if it was a girl?''

''Hinata…'' I automatically said. ''If it wasn't the name of her mother of course… So I think we would have called her Hikaru, maybe… It's kind of similar to Hinata, and I don't mean the name but her. She was always this person I thought was weird, plain and dark… But she was quite the sunshine in the end.''

''Oh because, Hikaru actually means 'light', and Hinata means 'sunny place'. You would have gotten quite the family there, Naruto.'' He laughed slightly.

''I'm sure you and your wife would make one heck of a family too.'' I grinned. ''I mean, look at you! You look so happy that I would love to meet her!''

''Hm, then I'll introduce her to you after my mission!'' he laughed. ''Well, you might meet her before, since she is watching over the feudal lord, with Hokage-sama. You will recognize her by the bright red hair. She's also really loud…''

''I can't wait 'till I meet her!'' Silence… ''What was her name again?''

Dad chuckled. ''Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina.''

''I'll look for her, Minato-san,'' I assured. ''Hey, aren't you supposed to seal my chakra off or something?''

''We'll meet the second post in five minutes; at that spot there is a Hyuga that can scan you. If I put a seal on you now, that would just be a waste of time,'' he replied.

''Oh… I see. You know, I'm an Uzumaki… We have very powerful chakra.''

''Do you want me to seal off your chakra?''

''Um, no, but at the same time, if I were you I would've killed me already.''

''Yeah, but I have a soft spot for Uzumaki's, so I guess that's why I trust you just a little.''

''Do I remind you of your wife?'' I asked. ''I'm a man, dude…''

''Shut up, you're a distant relative of my wife, I can't kill her family,'' he scolded. ''There's also something about you that remind me of my father.''

''Your father?''

''You have guts. He had too. It's only natural that I would feel this way. What if someone came along and looked like Hinata, the girl you loved?''

If someone came along, and looked like Hinata? ''I would trust them, too…''

''Exactly.''

''Okay, you got me.''

''Aha, not so tough anymore, Naruto?''

''Shut up old man!''

''Old?! I'll have you know, I'm only twenty!''

''Twenty? Like hell I'm believing that.'' I replied. _'Crap, I'm twenty-two…'_

''Believe what you want, Naruto, but right now I see Hiashi-san,'' he said.

Hiashi… Hyuga… Hyuga Hiashi?! Father of Hyuga Hinata… Hinata, the woman I've been talking about all this time… Oh, I get to see a young Hiashi!

''Ah, Minato-san!'' the Hyuga called out. Half of the second posts people turned to look at dad, before they turned around again, resuming their work.

''Hiashi-san, I have a favor to ask of you,'' dad started out.

''Anything, who's that?'' Hiashi asked.

''Ah, this is Naruto. I'm taking him to the Hokage, because I'm convinced that he possesses some valuable information, or so he said…''

''Minato-san, he could be an assassin from another village, what were you thinking!'' Hiashi scolded.

''That's why I'm asking you for a favor. Scan him, and check if there is anything remotely suspicious about him.''

''**Kit, what about your little situation with your chakra coils?!''**

'_OH MY KAMI-SAMA, I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT! What should I do?! If Hiashi finds out that my chakra coils are breaking down then…'_

''**You'll look less suspicious if you were dying?''**

'_Yeah… Actually, yeah…'_

''I get it, I'll check him. But, don't think I'm your personal scanner from now on, didn't you have a mission?'' Hiashi asked, and activated his byakugan.

''Yeah, but I had to drop it for this, I'll sent him with the guards at the gates, and continue the mission afterwards with my team, who probably already stopped by here, I assume?'' Dad admitted.

''There's no thirteen year old, who have stopped by, yet, are you sure you gave them the right orders?'' Hiashi's mouth gaped open when he scanned me. ''You…''

''What is it Hiashi-san?'' dad asked.

''Naruto-san, are you dying?'' Hiashi asked.

''WHAT?!'' Dad yelled.

''Yes,'' I simply replied.

''DON'T SOUND SO CASUAL!''

''I've already accepted the fact, that my chakra coils are tearing apart, slowly.''

''This isn't something you can see without the byakugan, Naruto-san. How did you know?''

''It's not about seeing it, but feeling it. Every time I use chakra, I can feel myself being torn apart from the insides. It's painful, but I've been feeling this for a while now.''

''This isn't just something that would appear naturally, Naruto-san. Are you sure nothing happened, that could have cost this?''

''Look, believe me, if I was able to tell you that, I would've done that by now. But this is why I have to speak with the Hokage.'' I explained.

''That does kind of make sense, but, wasn't your reasons to speak with Hokage-sama, because you hold some valuable information?'' Hiashi asked.

''Hiashi-san, only Konoha have people who can see this. I'm here to negotiate. I want some medics from Konoha to research this, so that no other ninja will be influenced by this. In return, I'll give you information, Hokage-sama will value with his life.''

''So, you're saying, that this isn't a selfish negotiation, but it's a peaceful one?''

''If selfish means that this is all for my own satisfaction, where I will be able to die knowing, I did something good, then no. This is completely selfish,'' I nodded.

''O-Oi, Naruto…'' dad warned.

''It's okay, Minato-san. I would never be able to die, without doing at least something good.'' I grinned.

Dad sighed. ''Then, let's get this done and over with, so I can see if I should seal your chakra or not.''

''I would recommend doing exactly that,'' came the immediate answer from Hiashi. ''Even though his chakra is slowly breaking up, this is some of the most powerful chakra I've ever seen, since the time Kushina-san lost control, when we were younger.''

''You mean, when she was covered in red chakra?'' Another voice from behind them asked. I looked at the person in curiosity, and my eyes widened.

''**Kit, kit! It's that guy with the crows, and the eyes, and the mass-murder of his clan thing, you know?!''**

'_Oh, he looks exactly like Itachi! But, Itachi isn't older than Kakashi-sensei… Wait! If sensei is thirteen in this time period, then Itachi is four… Because, when Itachi was eighteen, Kakashi-sensei was twenty-seven. BUT KAKASHI WAS FIFTEEN, WHEN I WAS BORN! Which means, I'm going to be born in two years…? So, dad was twenty-two, when I was born, huh?'_

''Naruto? That's a weird name.'' The man said.

''… Excuse me…?'' I twitched, annoyed.

''Naruto, this is Uchiha Fugaku. He's related to Obito, as Obito's uncle,'' dad explained.

''That little brat, who tried to toast me with a fire Jutsu?'' I asked.

''Yeah, him…'' dad chuckled.

''Huh, so he's not completely useless? That _is_ some great news,'' Fugaku said.

Why are all Uchihas stuck up? ''Wait, when Kushina-san was covered in red chakra?''

''In the middle of the Chunin exams, when she was eleven. One of her teammates was heavily injured in the Forest of Death, and that caused an unexpected release of some mysterious red chakra. So, in the middle of it all the Chunin exams were stopped and she was locked inside for a week,'' dad explained.

''For a week?! Isn't that exaggerating?! And at the age of eleven, too! That's horrible…'' I said.

''Yeah, if it wasn't for Minato-san sneaking in every single day, she would've probably be crazy before they even let her out,'' Hiashi laughed.

''You sneaked in, in a locked house when you were eleven?'' I asked.

''W-Well… OI, HIASHI! THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO TELL EVERYONE!'' Dad scolded.

Hiashi and Fugaku laughed. ''Sorry, sorry… But it was hilarious when you were found out by Hokage-sama,'' Fugaku said with a smile.

Hiashi laughed at that. ''Oh, how romantic they were, saying that he couldn't bear for her to be all alone in such a dark room…''

''OI, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR, YOU KNOW?!'' He whined.

I laughed with Fugaku and Hiashi. ''Minato-san, you're lucky to have such a romance. I didn't even find out that Hinata loved me before I was on the brink of death.''

''Huh, Hinata?'' Hiashi wondered. ''My wife wants a little girl called Hinata.''

''She should, it's a beautiful name,'' I replied.

''WAIT!'' dad panicked, and we turned to him. ''What did you mean by, they didn't cross here?''

''Ah, your team, Minato-san?'' I asked. Now that he mentioned it, we did suddenly change the subject.

''Yeah, they didn't stop by to report or anything,'' Hiashi said.

''Damn it,'' dad muttered.

''What's wrong? Were they under attack? Can't Hiashi-san find them by byakugan, or something?'' I asked.

''I can't believe I just forgot that, and so suddenly, too. There is _no way_ Kakashi would abandon a mission…''

He sounded frustrated. It was actually pretty depressing to listen. But, I knew Kakashi-sensei for a long time. Sure, he would never abandon a mission but, he wouldn't put his teammates in unnecessary danger, right? Although, I didn't know Kakashi-sensei of the past, at least he should have a little common sense…

''I would recommend sealing off Naruto-san's chakra, and then one of us will escort him back to Konoha,'' Hiashi said.

''Right. Naruto, this will hurt a little, but bear with it,'' dad said and formed some seals, as the top of his fingers turned purple. In less than ten second after they had turned purple, it made contact with my stomach, the source of my chakra, and I coughed.

''You're really trying to make me hate you, Minato-san, aren't you?'' I choked out.

''Nah, it's just a special talent, sooner or later you will hate me,'' he laughed.

''True,'' Fugaku agreed.

''We already do,'' Hiashi nodded.

''Now, now, don't get carried away,'' dad complained. ''Who's going to escort Naruto to Konoha?''

''I am,'' Fugaku said. ''I also have to go report to Hokage-sama about the condition of second post, so, let's go, Naruto-san.'' The Uchiha walked in front of me, and I followed him.

I turned to wave to dad and Hiashi, but dad had already disappeared, so I just waved at Hiashi. ''Thanks for your help, Hiashi-san,'' I said.

''You're welcome, Naruto-san,'' he replied.

Fugaku and I walked in silence. ''So, Fugaku-san,'' he turned to me, ''are you married or something?'' I asked.

''Yes, I'm married and have a son,'' he replied.

''Really? How old are your son?'' I continued.

''Four, his name is Itachi. You mentioned a Hinata earlier in one of our conversations, right?'' Fugaku assumed.

''Yes.''

''Is she your wife, or something?''

''Well, no. She's a woman I loved. I wish I married her before she died, but the world was against me.''

''Oh, I'm sorry about that.''

''No, it's alright. She died when I was seventeen so, I've gotten over it.''

''Really?''

''No, I see her everywhere I go, so troublesome…''

Fugaku laughed. ''You sounded like a good friend of mine, Nara Shikaku. His catchphrase is 'troublesome'. But, even though, he is a smart guy.''

''I believe that,'' I nodded. ''Hey, hey! What's your wife's name?''

''Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto. It started out as an arranged marriage, but later on I fell for her.''

''Arranged marriage, huh?'' I wondered out loud. ''Hey! Konoha's gates!''

''Ah, you're right. Then, we're almost there.''

A guard from the gates ran towards us. ''Fugaku-san! Hokage-sama asked you to hurry; we're in the middle of a crisis, we need help in the front forces! We've been outnumbered by Iwagakure. A message has already been sent to Minato-san, but the more the merrier.''

''Hai, I'll hurry up and report. Please sent a message to the second post about my situation, right now,'' Fugaku hurried. ''Also, Naruto-san, we have to hurry up to the Hokage, right now.''

After that we both started running through the town, and to the Hokage tower. As we entered, Fugaku was greeted politely by most of the people, and he greeted them back. We stopped at the door to the old man's office, and there I saw… a red-haired beauty.

''Kushina-san, please look out for him, whilst I talk to Hokage-sama. Naruto-san, this is Uzumaki Kushina-san, the wife of Minato-san. I'll go first, so behave,'' Fugaku ordered.

I nodded in respond and looked at mom afterwards. ''I'm Uzumaki Naruto,'' I introduced myself as.

''Ah?! Uzumaki?!'' she cheerfully repeated. ''No way, nice to meet you! I can't believe I'm meeting someone with my own blood! Naruto-san, how many Uzumaki's do you know?!''

''One, and me,'' I replied. ''Ah, I met your husband, Minato-san. He told me about you.''

''You met Minato? I thought he was on a mission…'' she pouted.

''He is, I kind of interrupted their mission,'' I laughed nervously.

''And he didn't kill you because you're my distant relatives, how sweet of him!''

I laughed. ''Although, he did seal off my chakra…''

''Ah... he's so stupid. Just because every Uzumaki have powerful chakra, typical him,'' she sighed.

The door to the Hokage's office opened. Fugaku came out and motioned for me to get in. I nodded and walked to the door. ''It's nice meeting you, Kushina-san,'' I smiled.

''You, too, Naruto-san!'' she cheerfully replied.

I continued grinning, and walked in to the Hokage's office. He was sitting in his chair, with a serious expression. HE LOOKS SO YOUNG! IT'S HILARIOUS! HIS HAIR, HIS HAIR IS BROWN!

''You must be, Naruto-san,'' the old man said.

I nodded in respond. ''Uzumaki Naruto, I have some important stuff to discuss with you about.''

* * *

><p>Me: FINALLY! Sorry for the delay! It was meant to be updated Monday, but my sleeping time suddenly changed, and I began being awake till 4 AM and wake up at 4 PM, so I'm a little unbalanced.<p>

Naruto: This, of course, is in Danish time, so…

Sasuke: Just review, and then we're all happy.

Hinata: H-He meant it in a nice way. P-Please review, thank you.


	5. AN

**ALL OF YOU, WHO CAME FOR A NEW CHAPTER, SORRY. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING THIS!**

Hey guys, this is an author note, rather important, thank you.

-For all you 'Accidents' and 'Blindfolded' readers, I've decided to put them on hiatus, so that I can finish 'Almost a Female Lifestyle' and 'Uzumaki Prodigy'. When those two are done I'll resume the two others. Now, to all you 'Hour Minute Second' readers, I will NOT put that one on hiatus, I'll still continue this one, but I won't wait until it's completed to continue 'Accidents' and 'Blindfolded.

-Reasons for this drastic turn of event, this year is a really important year for me. If I don't focus a hundred percent, then it will take damage on my future. So, thank you very much for all of your support, let me know if there isn't anything you want to know, or you can't understand, if you really want new chapters of the ones on hiatus, then I'm sorry, no.

-Thank you once again!

-Your lovely author, Uwaah-sama!


	6. Uwaah was involved in an accident

Hello, this is Uwaah's friend, you can call me Fukui. Um, how to say this… Uwaah is currently hospitalized due to an accident and told me to write this to you people. She can't keep writing in the state she is in right now, but have no fear (as she would say)! Her condition is stable and she'll be up and running in a couple of months!

Sincerely,

Fukui, Uwaah's best friend.


End file.
